Slow Fade
by Marie2003
Summary: Superstar actor Kurt Hummel has everything going for him when he gets sick with a mysterious illness. He calls upon new doctor, Blaine Anderson for some answers. Conflicts arise as the two men acknowledge their feelings for each other, but will their baggage be too much to handle? As Blaine races to find a cure, will a deadly secret ruin everything before it is too late? Klaine, AU
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or anything else that is recognized in this fic.

AN: I've been reading quite a few Klaine stories about one or both of them being famous, and I liked that concept but I wanted to try writing one with my own twist. This is an AU story and Kurt and Blaine never met and Kurt never went to Dalton. With that said I hope you enjoy this!

**Slow Fade**

**Chapter 1**

It started with a fever.

Oscar winning actor, singer and fashion designer Kurt Hummel had been living the dream life for years. After he was turned down at NYADA, the New York school of his dreams, he made a snap decision to attend school in Los Angeles instead. And it was by far the best decision of his life. Within a month he was filming commercials, three months he was guest starring on television shows, and in less than a year he was starring in his first leading role, a role that gained him acclaim from the critics and a growing fan base. It was his second film, however, that gave Kurt his Oscar, Golden Globe, and made Kurt Hummel a household name. Within five years his talents were high in demand and he kept busy with his own fashion line, a record deal in the making and the ability to pick and chose the roles he wanted.

As one of the biggest names in Hollywood, Kurt had discovered the price of fame the hard way. When it was discovered that he was gay, he thought his career would be over, but despite a few homophobes, Kurt felt that people supported him, that his fans would stick with him. As wonderful as it was to have people that cared about him so much, Kurt found at times he was still lonely. He was 28 years old and he had never fallen in love, and while he had great friends and a supportive family, Kurt was very lonely. Over the long years in Hollywood, Kurt Hummel had become a workaholic, a perfectionist, and at times condescending.

"Mr. Hummel, are you alright?"

Kurt sat up in bed, startled into awakening, and turned to face the intruder. "What is it?"

The young maid looked down at her hands, "I only mean to say sir that you are usually at work at this time of day."

"What?" Kurt asked, before turning to look at his clock. He swore when he looked at the time, and grabbed his i-phone of his bedside table. It showed that he had almost a dozen missed calls and even more text messages. His director, agent, publicist, and personal assistant were all trying to get hold of him at once; it was going to be a long day.

"If you don't mind me say Mr. Hummel, sir," The maid said slowly. "You don't look so well."

Kurt looked at her in exasperation, "Get out of here."

The woman scurried out of the room, and closed the door behind her.

Kurt took a moment to take a deep breath before standing and walking over to his vanity. As he walked, he shivered despite the climate controlled room to his specifications. As he looked in his mirror Kurt frowned, his skin was always pale, but today it looked almost sickly. She had a point, he looked bad, but perhaps he was imagining things. He couldn't be sick.

/

"Kurt, what is wrong?"

Kurt looked at his step-brother Finn Hudson and frowned, "What makes you say that?"

"You look awful dude," Finn replied pressing his hand to Kurt's forehead. "I think you have a fever."

"I'm not sick, and I'm certainly not feverish," Kurt complained.

"You should see a doctor," Finn retorted.

"I'm not sick," Kurt complained. "So why would I need to see a doctor?"

"I'm not just your agent Kurt," Finn protested. "I'm also your brother and if your Dad was here he would force you to go to the doctor."

"There is no need to worry him," Kurt complained. "I'm fine."

"You work yourself too hard Kurt," Finn replied. "Go to the doctor, or I'm so calling Burt."

"I'll go," Kurt muttered.

/

"This is Doctor Anderson speaking."

"Hello doctor, my name is Finn Hudson and I heard that you have recently acquired all of Dr. Smith's patients since his retirement and I was hoping you would treat my client."

"I will transfer you to the scheduling department so they can set up an appointment."

"No, I meant to say can you treat my patient at a…um undisclosed location."

"I don't usually make house calls, Mr. Hudson."

"My client requires privacy; we will make it worth your while."

"If Dr. Smith treated this patient than I suppose I will make an exception this time, would tomorrow at 4 do?"

"That will be fine."

"Address?"

"Can I just pick you up from your office and bring you to my client?"

"I don't see how that is necessary, but I will agree to your terms."

"Thank you Doctor Anderson, you won't regret this."

As Dr. Blaine Anderson hung up the phone, he already regretted the call. It was becoming a popular trend for physicians to get roped into caring for impossible rich people who were too lazy to actually go to the office. Unfortunately Blaine had just left medical school two years previously so any extra income to pay the school loans was always appreciated. Hopefully all the extra effort and time would be worth it.

/

The following day Blaine slid into the black Lincoln with dark tinted windows to face a young man with dark hair and who wore an ill fitting suit.

"Thank you for agreeing to this doctor, I'm Finn Hudson,"

"And who is the patient?" Blaine asked, curiosity overcoming him.

"I would rather not say in the car," Finn said nervously. "For security reasons."

Blaine frowned, feeling uncomfortable with Finn's anxiety. "You make me feel like you are taking me to a mob boss or something."

Finn laughed, "No, it isn't anything like that, but you must promise not to tell his identity to anyone."

Blaine glanced at him irritated, "There is something called patient-doctor confidentiality and also something called the HIPAA Privacy Act. I couldn't blab about your client if I wanted to stay a physician, and I did not go through eight years of college and 2 years of residency to lose my license for something so foolish."

Finn gave him a dope grin, "Right."

Ten minutes later they entered a private gate and pulled up to a stunning Hollywood Hills mansion, confirming his suspicion that Finn's client was rich.

"Who is this?" asked a man stepping down from the massive wraparound porch, he had straight hair, mustache and was a little on the heavy side. He looked at Finn expectantly.

"The new doctor," Finn answered and he led Blaine through the house which was as tastefully decorated inside as it was on the outside. He led him down one hallway after another and finally stopped before a closed door and knocked.

"Come in," said a soft voice from within.

Finn opened the door exposing an office and a man. The man was dressed exquisitely with tailored pants, and a designer shirt and tie. He had styled brown hair and startling blue eyes.

"Doctor Anderson, I would like you to meet _Kurt Hummel_."

/

Thank you for reading, and I would be grateful for any feedback! I hope to have the next chapter up soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or anything else that is recognized in this fic.

**Slow Fade**

**Chapter 2**

"_Doctor Anderson, I would like you to meet Kurt Hummel."_

Blaine's first reaction was complete and utter shock. This wasn't just any old rich patient, but Kurt freaking Hummel. To say that Blaine was a fan was the biggest understatement of the year. He had long admired the actor's work on screen, not to mention that he always admired how Kurt Hummel was always so proud of who he was. Blaine swallowed, determined not to lose any of his doctor professionalism.

With a frozen smile on his face, Blaine offered a hand to Kurt. The actor regarded it for a moment with an amused air before he shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you doctor," Kurt said. "But I honestly think you are wasting your time."

"Dude, we've been over this Kurt," Finn complained, clearly annoyed.

"Why do you say that?" Blaine asked, not taking his eye's off Kurt's face.

"I'm not sick," Kurt explained. "I just have some bug that will pass in a few days."

"Why don't you let me be judge of that," Blaine suggested kindly. He pulled out Dr. Smith's chart for Kurt and he glanced over his medical history. "So what seems to be troubling you?"

Finn stood and ignored the glare Kurt was giving him, and addressed Blaine. "I will let you do your thing. Someone will be waiting at the front door with a check for your services and he will also drop you back at your office. Thank you for doing this doctor."

Finn vacated the room leaving Blaine alone with the movie star. He shot down the nerves he was feeling about being alone in the room with such a famous man, and he concentrated on the chart. From what it said Kurt was in his prime, healthy and active enough for his busy lifestyle. According to the chart there had been very few illnesses in Kurt Hummel's recent past which probably explained the star's denial that he was ill.

Unfortunately the chart didn't match up with Kurt's appearance. He was pale even despite his light complexion; he had bags under his eyes like he wasn't sleeping well, and the man just looked haggard and ready to drop at any moment.

"I think I have a fever," Kurt said with a sigh. "And I've not been sleeping well."

"How long has this been going on?" Blaine asked in between writing notes in the chart.

"For a few days now, but really I think Finn is overreacting," Kurt answered.

"So Finn is your agent?" Blaine asked curiously.

"And annoying step-brother," Kurt replied dryly. "I know he just cares, but he is so frustrating sometimes."

Blaine smiled, "I have an annoying brother too so I know how you feel."

"I just—" Kurt's voice sounded hoarse all of a sudden, as though he had a dry throat.

Kurt stood quickly and went to retrieve a water bottle from a small mini fridge. He opened it and took a long draught of it before placing it back in the fridge and walking back to Blaine. Just as Kurt reached Blaine, the actor stumbled and Blaine quickly stood and caught him. For several long seconds they remained motionless, staring at each other in a way that made goose bumps rise up on Blaine's arms.

The doctor quickly steadied Kurt and helped him to his chair. The actor looked strangely flushed and closed his eyes for several long seconds.

"How long have you been feeling faint?" Blaine asked, writing again in the chart.

"Since yesterday," Kurt admitted.

"Dizziness and fever could be symptoms of an inner ear infection," Blaine explained. "So I think I will do my examination and go from there, but tell me have your ears been hurting at all, any ringing or tingling?"

"No, none of the above," Kurt replied.

It certainly did feel strange that he was doing an examination on a person whose face he'd seen on his tv dozens of times, yet here in his own home Kurt didn't seem larger than life but like any other patient Blaine dealt with on a normal basis. He started by taking Kurt's vitals which all were in the normal range with the exception of a low grade fever. Kurt's blood pressure was also normal, and investigation of Kurt's nose, throat, and ears showed no signs of infection. There was nothing physical that would explain the movie star's condition.

"I saw no sign of infection, but that just means that more tests need to be done," Blaine said when he pulled away.

"Like what?" asked Kurt suspiciously.

"Your vertigo makes me think you might be anemic, so I need to do a complete blood count panel for starters," Blaine answered pulling gloves, vials, a tourniquet, alcohol wipes, and a syringe out of his bag.

"I hate needles," Kurt admitted, shuddering as he glanced at the needle.

"I promise it will be over before you know it," Blaine said in what he thought was his reassuring doctor voice. He set everything up in silence and before he pressed the needle into his skin, he looked at Kurt's face.

"Relax," he breathed, smiling softly at Kurt before drawing the blood.

When he took the needle out and Blaine covered it with a band aid, Kurt grinned up at Blaine. "I guess that wasn't so bad, you are good at that."

"I will tell you a secret," Blaine said conspiratorially. "I don't mind needles when I'm the one doing the poking, I totally freak when I get them."

Kurt chuckled, "So much for the big, brave doctor. I see how it is."

Blaine grinned, putting away his materials; he was so at ease around Kurt that he almost regretted going back to his normal patients.

"When will the test results be back?" Kurt asked.

"Luckily my practice has an in-house lab, so it should be back by tomorrow afternoon at the latest, I will contact you with the results as soon as possible," Blaine replied.

"Don't ever let my brother hear this, but thank you for coming doctor," Kurt replied, a genuine smile on his face.

"It was my pleasure, Mr. Hummel," Blaine replied. As he turned to the door it looked as if Kurt wanted to say something, but the actor remained silent as Blaine left the room. He walked down the hallway he came from and down the same opulent hallways he'd previously came through.

"So you're the doc," said a rough door at the doorway. Blaine looked up surprised to see the same fat man with the mustache as before.

"Doctor Anderson," Blaine said, offering to shake the man's hand. The man just looked at it causing him to slowly move his hand down.

"What's wrong with Kurt?" the man asked.

"I can't answer that," Blaine replied. "Doctor-patient confidentiality, I'm sure you can understand."

"I'm Mr. Hummel's personal driver, Henry Castor. We're friends, he won't mind you telling me," Henry replied showing a mouth full of cigarette stained teeth.

"You will have to get Mr. Hummel to tell you himself I'm afraid," Blaine replied, growing more irritated by the second.

Henry shrugged handing Blaine an envelope, "Very well, here is your check. Are you ready to go?"

Blaine nodded and followed Henry into the same black Lincoln as before. As they drove Blaine couldn't help but reflect on his meeting with Kurt Hummel. He'd lived in L.A. for years now and in all that time he'd never even glimpsed anyone famous, and now he was Kurt Hummel's doctor. It seemed to strange for words and his mind went back to their meeting, and to the moment where he held him in his arms.

Blaine couldn't stop the fact that in that moment he felt attracted to the actor, but then he'd always had a little bit of a star crush on him. Blaine closed his eyes and frowned, he couldn't afford to think like that, there was too much at stake in his personal and professional life. He was star-struck, pure and simple, nothing more and nothing less. Still Blaine couldn't help the fact that he was suddenly very excited to give Kurt his test results.

/

AN: There you have it the second chapter and Kurt and Blaine's first meeting. I hope you liked it since it was the very first Klaine moment I've ever written. I'm not a doctor (though I am in the medical field) so I hope Doctor Blaine seemed plausible. Next chapter there will be more answers and questions, and more Klaine interaction. I have a pretty set plot so far, and I hope you will enjoy what I have in store since it should be a crazy ride. Thanks to AllyKlaine for her lovely comment, and I would truly love some feedback since I really want to know if there is enough interest to continue. Thank you and hopefully a new chapter will out next week.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or anything else that is recognized in this fic.

**Slow Fade**

**Chapter 3**

"Doctor, here are the lab results for that new patient of yours."

Blaine looked up and took the chart his medical assistant was offering him; it was Kurt Hummel's results. He stood and moved to his office and he didn't open the file until the door was closed and he was seated at his desk. He finally let the breathe out that Blaine didn't know he'd been holding, for some reason he felt nervous and he wasn't sure it was because of the contents of the chart.

Opening it at last, he scanned the paper from the lab, frowned and reached for his phone.

"Dr. Anderson, good to hear from you," Finn Hudson said, answering the call.

"I'm calling because Kurt Hummel's lab results have come it and I would like to meet with him to review it," Blaine said, winding the phone cord around his finger nervously.

"Can you just tell me?" Finn asked. "Kurt has a pretty full schedule, he is filming all day."

"I'm sorry, but I really should meet with him," Blaine replied.

"Are you trying to say that something is wrong?" Finn asked, anxiously.

"I'm just saying," Blaine said carefully. "That I would like to go over it with Mr. Hummel."

"Point taken," Finn conceded. "Can you come down to Universal Studios, he has a break from filming in an hour."

Blaine looked over his schedule and was glad to see that he had a cancellation right before his lunch, "I can do that."

"I can send the driver."

"That won't be necessary, I know the way there."

/

"Dr. Anderson, this way, they are just finishing filming," Finn said when Blaine arrived on set.

It was weird for Blaine to be on an actual working Hollywood set. In all the time he lived in California, he never really thought about the actual process of filming, and here he was at one of the most famous movie studios in the world. He followed Finn silently, clutching his bag and then he saw him. It was apparent that make-up had been hard at work to make Kurt look as though he wasn't ill, but Blaine could see it through the way he carried himself, the actor obviously felt miserable.

"Quiet please!" someone ordered and he and Finn stopped, realizing it was the director. "Sound speed, and action!"

Blaine was startled; here he was watching a scene from Kurt Hummel's upcoming movie. It was dramatic the way that Kurt could go from looking so completely awful to changing his whole persona in the second that the camera started rolling. There were actors and then there was Kurt Hummel, he completely invested himself completely into his role. Blaine watched spellbound as the scene played out.

"Cut!" The director announced at last. "Lunch break everyone."

Everyone filed past and Finn led Blaine over to where Kurt was standing, drinking greedily from a water bottle.

"Hello doctor," Kurt said happily, shaking Blaine's hand. "To what do I owe this honor?"

"Your result have arrived from the lab, can we go over them?" Blaine asked.

Kurt's smiled faded, and he nodded, "Of course."

/

"So your CBC came back and it showed what I suspected, you are anemic," Blaine said to Kurt once they were alone in his trailer.

"I know the term," Kurt admitted. "But what does this mean for me?"

"Your red and white blood cells along with your platelets all are low and that will account for most of your symptoms. You feel weak because your body doesn't have enough red blood cells to maintain normally and you having a low white count explains the fever," Blaine replied.

"What is causing it?" Kurt asked.

"At this point I really can't make any judgments, except that I will need to run some more tests. There are several forms that anemia can take and I need to narrow it down before I can come to any conclusions. But first I would like to—"

"Poke me again," Kurt deadpanned. He rolled up his sleeve and held his pale arm out, "Do your worst."

Blaine smiled, as he started to pull out his equipment, "So when did you first know you wanted to be an actor?"

Kurt smiled, "Ever since I was a kid I wanted to be on Broadway, but when I was turned down from the school of my dreams in New York I was crushed. So I came here and the rest is history. So how long have you wanted to be a doctor?"

Blaine looked at Kurt thoughtfully, "It was never a dream of mine as a kid, I actually wanted-"

"What?" Kurt asked.

"I wanted to be a singer, in my school in Ohio I was a part of an a capella boy's choir," Blaine replied.

"Ohio, really? I'm from Lima, and I was in choir, we were called the New Directions," Kurt admitted.

"You're kidding!" Blaine exclaimed. "I was in the Warblers from Dalton Academy."

"Small world," Kurt said with a smile. "Maybe we competed against each other,"

Blaine smiled and then held up the syringe and Kurt shuddered as he looked at the needle. "It will be over before you know it," he said.

"Just do it," Kurt said closing his eyes tightly.

Blaine did so and it wasn't until he was putting a band-aid on his arm, that Kurt spoke again.

"You never answered my question. Why did you get into medicine?"

"My father," Blaine admitted. "He thought being a musician wasn't a proper job and he wanted me to have a respectable job, in fact he was determined that I go to law school. When it came down to it I liked helping people, rather than tearing them down, so I told him I wanted to go to medical school. He had to agree since it was better than me being a musician."

"Sorry to hear that," Kurt replied.

"I'm not," Blaine admitted. "I still love music and I always will, but I always love being a doctor."

"So what brought you to California?" Kurt asked.

"After I graduated from Ohio State, my-," Blaine paused. "Friend wanted me to move here with him, and I haven't looked back since."

"California is definitely an improvement over Ohio," Kurt said with a chuckle.

"Agreed," Blaine said with a smile. Kurt held his gaze and for a moment Blaine stared, unable to look away. It wasn't until there was a loud rapping on the door that made them look away.

"I have to go back," Kurt said regretfully. "Thank you doctor, it was a pleasure."

"The pleasure was all mine, Mr. Hummel."

AN: Well I meant to have this chapter out a few days ago but an evil college research paper slowed me down. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope to have the next one done next week. Next time there will be more Klaine moments, and more clues about what is wrong with poor Kurt. And I know there was some slight Ohio bashing in this chapter, but in my defense I actually live in the state. In fact I live only an hour away from Lima, so when I discovered Glee it was a bit surreal to see a national tv show that is based in my home state. And for the record go Buckeyes! Ok I will stop rambling now, thanks for reading and thanks to those who have left me such lovely reviews. Your feedback REALLY keeps me motivated to keep writing, thank you!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or anything else that is recognized in this fic.

**Slow Fade**

**Chapter 4**

Kurt always hated going to the doctors, it was a proven fact. Ever since he was a kid he would rather do anything than visit the doctor. As he grew up into a successful adult, he'd been happy to have his own doctor rather than have to make office visits. Kurt was always a healthy individual, so that doctors visits were always few and far in between. Having Blaine Anderson as his new doctor had thrown everything that Kurt assumed about physicians to the wayside.

He was still not a fan of needles or any of the other procedures that doctors did, but Dr. Anderson did things differently. The doctor had a way of easing any of Kurt's fears easily and his bedside manner was excellent. Most doctors used jargon that went straight over his head, but Blaine always made it so that he knew exactly what was going on. Kurt found himself not dreading the visits quite so much as he normally would, and sometimes he even looked forward to them oddly enough.

Over the next few weeks Kurt's symptoms didn't grow worse or better much to his annoyance. He was definitely anemic, but Blaine was definitely working hard to try and narrow it down. The doctor had ordered a panel of various tests, which mostly meant that Kurt had more shots. Blaine had also made him get a chest x-ray, that meant that Kurt had to sneak into Blaine's office at the crack of dawn in order to avoid being spotted by the paparazzi.

Kurt knew that Dr. Anderson was giving up a great deal of his time for him, and he felt guilty about that. Blaine was such a good physician from Kurt's limited experience and it was obvious that the doctor loved helping people. As a celebrity, Kurt was used to special treatment from almost everyone including his own brother, but Blaine treated him like a normal person, a rare thing in Hollywood.

"Doctor Anderson is here to see you," Finn said over the intercom startling Kurt from his thoughts. Out of habit, Kurt looked at his appearance in the vanity. Even with his porcelain skin, he was still extremely pale, and he had bags under his eyes due to his poor sleep. It was a good thing that Kurt had an extremely good make-up artist on set that hid his fatigue so well that nobody noticed his illness at work.

"Send him in," Kurt answered in the speaker.

A short minute later Kurt heard a knock on the door before the doctor entered the room. Kurt smiled at Blaine, and tried to ignore the way his heart always started to race the second he laid eyes on the doctor. He always put it down to nerves by being around a doctor, but he wasn't completely sure.

"Doctor Anderson," Kurt said standing up to shake Blaine's hand.

"Good to see you Mr. Hummel," Blaine answered with a perfect smile show his perfect teeth.

"Do you come with answers?" Kurt asked hopefully. "Or does your visit involve more needles."

"Both actually," Blaine replied honestly. "At this point I'm pretty sure that you have aplastic anemia. It is when your bone marrow doesn't make blood cells the way it should. The x-ray ruled out infection, and I've also ruled out vitamin deficiency and liver diseases. Your reticulocyte count showed a low number of young red blood cells. All of these point to aplastic anemia."

"But you don't know for sure," Kurt said.

"Like I said at this point it all points to aplastic anemia," Blaine replied.

"You said more needles were involved," Kurt pointed out.

Blaine sighed, "I just have one more test to confirm the diagnosis of aplastic anemia and that is a bone marrow aspiration to verify that your bone marrow is the problem."

"That sounds painful," Kurt complained.

Blaine winced, and gave Kurt a bashful smile. "It is a big needle, I'm sorry that it is necessary but I will numb the area so it is less painful. Unfortunately we also need to do this at a hospital since I need a sterile environment and we aren't equipped for that at my practice."

Kurt frowned, thinking of the challenges it would take to get in and out of a busy hospital unseen by the public.

"There is another thing to consider," Blaine replied. "Aplastic anemia isn't the whole answer it is likely just another symptom of a bigger problem. It wouldn't answer why your bone marrow is malfunctioning in the first place."

"So it is still not the solution," Kurt replied, frowning.

"We will get to the bottom of this," Blaine replied, putting a comforting hand on the actor's shoulders. "But I also want to refer you to a hematologist, a doctor who specializes in blood disorders."

"No," Kurt said quickly, Blaine pulled back his arm surprised. Kurt looked up sheepishly. "I don't want to see any other doctor."

"I would still be overseeing your care, but I'm not a specialist," Blaine told him.

"I only want to see you," Kurt admitted. "I only trust you."

Blaine gave his a questioning look, but smiled warmly. "I will do as you ask, but I would like your permission to consult a hematologist."

"That will be fine," Kurt said letting out a breath in a rush.

"Well I will figure out when we can get to a hospital for your test, I will be in contact with your people," Blaine replied, standing up and going to the door and turning the knob.

He jumped, startled to see a figure standing right outside the door.

"Henry," Kurt said in surprise to see his driver. "What are you doing?"

"I'm sorry Mr. Hummel," Henry apologized. "My. Hudson sent me to fetch you since we are going to be late to the studio."

Blaine turned to say goodbye quickly and then made his way from the room, and as Kurt watched him go he finally came to a realization. He hadn't wanted to admit it before or even consider the prospect, but there it was Kurt had a crush on his doctor. A relationship would be inconceivable and all professionalism would be shot if by some miracle they got together, and besides Kurt didn't even know if Blaine was gay. And going by his track record of having crushes on straight men, this could definitely not end well.

* * *

AN: Well Kurt is starting to have feelings for the handsome Dr. Anderson, but will he act on them? And does Blaine feel the same way? Next chapter poor Kurt gets poked with a huge needle (I seriously like to torture him in this fic) but at least Blaine will be there. Also will Kurt get in the hospital without being seen? Thanks to everyone who is following or reviewed this story, but I humbly ask for feedback since it goes a long way to motivate me, especially since I'm still getting used to writing Klaine fics. I hope to have the next one up next week, thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or anything else that is recognized in this fic.

**Slow Fade**

**Chapter 5**

The day of Kurt's bone marrow aspiration had finally arrived, and he was feeling absolutely terrified. Part of it was due to the fact that he hated needles, but there were several other things bothering him at the moment. In order to have his procedure done, Kurt had called off from work which was a first for him. Unfortunately the director decided to chew him out for several long minutes about what this shooting delay would cost the studio. Kurt could've told him the truth of course, but he'd opted for another excuse. By telling anyone about his recent health problems would make it feel too real, and Kurt just couldn't face that right now.

There was also Blaine Anderson to consider. It had been years since a guy had made him feel the way that the good doctor did, and Kurt didn't really know how to deal with it. Blaine was nothing more than a compassionate physician and probably straight as a board, Kurt repeatedly tried to tell himself. Yet there was a small part of him that hoped, a part of him that would always be blushing like a schoolboy in his doctor's presence.

Kurt tried to hold in the butterflies whizzing around in his stomach as Henry drove him to the hospital on the day of his procedure. He was not just facing the nerves, but there was also a numbing fear coursing through his body that threatened to cripple him. Much to Kurt's relief, it wasn't as hard to sneak into the hospital unseen as he thought it would be. They were all too willing to accommodate the star and had arranged for a discreet security detail to escort him to the room where Kurt's procedure would take place.

When Kurt arrived in the room he was directed to strip and put on a hospital gown. Blaine was nowhere to be seen at the moment, but Kurt was grateful for that at the time since he felt rather self conscious wearing nothing but the thin hospital gown. Kurt was directed to lie on his stomach on the hospital bed, when a thought struck him. Though Blaine had explained the procedure to Kurt in great detail, it didn't really register that his butt would be exposed.

The nurse worked quickly to cover the areas not needed, leaving only a small section of his left hip and butt completely bare. She put some sort of freezing cold solution on the area probably to sanitize it, and then Kurt heard the door opening.

He was here! Kurt heard Blaine's footsteps move across the floor as he spoke softly with the nurse. It was a good thing he was face down right now because Kurt was sure he was blushing right now.

"How are you doing today Mr. Hummel?" Blaine asked cordially as he walked closer to Kurt.

"As I'm about to have a giant needle shoved in my hot, I would say I'm doing just peachy," Kurt replied, the sarcasm seeping into his voice unintentionally.

Blaine laughed a warm belly laugh that sent a shudder down Kurt's spine. "You certainly have a way with words."

"It's a gift," Kurt quipped, unable to keep the smile out of his voice.

"I'm sure," Blaine answered, and Kurt heard the snap of gloves and a tray being rolled across the floor. The nurse spoke medical mumbo jumbo to Blaine, but Kurt sudden shivered, feeling terrified all over again.

"You won't tell me that it won't hurt?" Kurt asked, hopefully failing to keep the fear out of his voice.

"I won't sugarcoat it," Blaine replied. "It will hurt, but I'm also not going to torture you. It will be over quickly."

"Thanks, I think," Kurt said. The sarcasm and blatant flirting with his doctor was a great coping method when he was so apprehensive. Hopefully Blaine wouldn't realize that Kurt was flirting with him.

"You are going to feel a pinch," Blaine advised.

Kurt winced as he felt a needle puncture his skin, but within a few seconds it was withdrawn. He let out the breath he'd been holding. "That wasn't so bad."

"That was just Lidocaine, a numbing agent," Blaine said apologetically.

"Just my luck," Kurt complained.

"I'm going to do it for real now," Blaine warned. "Take a few deep breaths and relax. And try not to move because that may affect the results, and I'll have to do it again."

"Got it," Kurt retorted, taking a few shaky breaths.

"Don't forget to relax," Blaine whispered into Kurt's ear causing goose bumps to rise on his arms as the doctor's breath tickled his neck.

"Relaxing," Kurt squeaked.

"On the count of three," Blaine informed him. "One, two, three."

"Shit!" Kurt cursed as he felt the mega needle pierce his hip. Blaine never lied, it was extremely painful. It seemed to take forever for the doctor to push the need all the way in, and then he started to move it from side to side. Kurt couldn't stop the tears that were soon falling fast and hot down his cheeks, and a soft whimper escaped his mouth.

"You are doing great," Blaine said encouragingly. "Almost done."

In less than a minute it was all over thankfully. Kurt was more than relieved when the ridiculously huge needle finally was removed. He was still hurting but the Lidocaine's numbing effect helped a little. Blaine held down pressure on the injection site for a few minutes to stop any bleeding, and Kurt tried to ignore the fact that his own personal McDreamy was touching his butt.

Sometime later when Kurt was finally allowed to stand and get dressed again, did he finally start to come down from his adrenaline high. He felt sore, tired, and weak but not all of it could be attributed to his rough morning. Kurt looked forward to spending the rest of the day in his home relaxing, something the high profile actor rarely did anymore.

Blaine entered the room, shutting the door behind him. "How are you feeling?" he asked for the second time that day.

"A little sore but I will be alright," Kurt answered honestly.

"I'm glad to hear it," Blaine replied, flashing his white teeth in a gorgeous smile.

"What's next?" Kurt asked.

"I should have the results in a few days; I will contact Mr. Hudson to set up a time. But for the rest of the day I want you to relax and give your body a chance to recover," Blaine said sternly.

"Already ahead of you, my schedule is clear for the day," Kurt said, but then he suddenly felt shy. "I just wanted to say, thank you for putting up with me and dealing with a crazy diva actor with an insane schedule."

"It has been my pleasure," Blaine breathed.

Then before Kurt could lose his nerve, he hugged Blaine quickly. The physician seemed startled initially but then returned the embrace.

* * *

"Kurt, explain to me what the hell this is!" Finn's angry voice broke through the early morning silence of Kurt's bedroom.

"Can't you knock?" Kurt muttered, covering his face with his pillow. "It is too early for your dramatics, Finn."

Finn pulled the pillow away and shoved something in Kurt's face that took the actor a few seconds to focus his tired eyes on it. It was a tabloid, one of the more reputable ones granted, but a tabloid nonetheless. Since becoming famous, Kurt had learned that tabloids would make up any story with the right picture, and this one was no exception. While Kurt wasn't surprised to see his face on the front page, the picture itself was startling.

It was a picture taken the day before at the hospital, when Kurt had thanked Blaine after the procedure in the private exam room. It caught the exact moment when they were hugging, and unfortunately, there was a clear shot of both their faces. How on earth did the paparazzi get this? Kurt was astounded, shocked, embarrassed, and furious all at the same time.

The headline read: **Kurt Hummel has a hunky new beau! Read inside for details!**

"Care to explain?" Finn snapped.

Kurt looked from the picture to Finn and back again.

Crap.

* * *

AN: Well Kurt and Blaine have definitely stepped in it, but how did a photographer get that picture? I know I mention seeing things from Blaine's POV this chapter, but it just seemed like this was Kurt's chapter to deal with all his issues. Next chapter should be fun with some craziness going down, and we will for sure see things from Blaine's perspective. I hope you will stick around for that! Thanks to those who have reviewed and I'm definitely blown away to have 40+ followers for this story. I'm truly grateful for any feedback/comments, I would really like to hear what you have to say! The next chapter will be up in a week, assuming I can escape evil college long enough to write. Thanks for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or anything else that is recognized in this fic.

**Slow Fade**

**Chapter 6**

This wasn't happening. As Blaine looked down at the incriminating tabloid, he serious wished it was all a big joke. Even though the picture itself was innocent enough, the accompanying article made it out that he was secret lovers with Kurt Hummel. Blaine was terrified when he realized that all his credibility as a physician would be shot the second they realized that Kurt was his patient. Blaine's face was very visible on the front page, he wondered how long it would be until someone recognized him.

"I'm sure you see the problem here," Finn said, glancing at the doctor warily.

"More than one actually," Blaine commented. "But the first thing I want to know is how someone took that picture. There was nobody in the room besides us, it should've been secure."

"Besides that this slip up will only lead to problems unless we do something about it right away," Finn pointed out.

"I could be in big trouble over this," Blaine admitted. "Even though it was harmless what happened."

"A picture says a thousand words," Finn replied. "And Kurt is going to be the next TMZ scandal unless we do something. People will also wonder why he was seeing a doctor."

"I'm sorry I hugged you," said Kurt regretfully. The young actor had thus far been very quiet during the proceedings, but then he did look exhausted. And concealer couldn't fully hide the bags under his eyes.

The way I see it," Blaine said slowly watching Kurt carefully. "Is that we have nothing to regret, but we need to move on to deal with the consequences."

"I have an idea," Finn blurted out, but then he blushed and gave Kurt an apologetic idea. "Well actually Rachel had an idea-"

"No, not another one of Rachel Berry's harebrained schemes," Kurt groaned.

"Who?" Blaine asked, confused.

"Rachel is Finn's fiancé and my best friend from high school. She's an-acquired taste."

"I swear this is a good idea," Finn pleaded.

"What is it?" Blaine asked.

"Well doctor," Finn said glancing briefly at Finn. "Are you gay?"

"What?" Blaine spluttered disbelievingly. Kurt made a strangled sound and glared daggers at his brother.

"I hardly think that is an appropriate topic and why is my personal life of any interest to you?" Blaine demanded.

"Hear me out," Finn said apologetically looking from Blaine to Kurt. "People are already speculating that you are a couple and right now if you were to deny it, they won't believe you and will starting digging for any dirt they can find. But lets say that you were hypothetically a couple, then hypothetically we can stop the rumors about Kurt's poor health and make it seem like a real relationship. The media would back down. So are you gay?" Finn asked. "And do you have a boyfriend?"

Blaine paused trying to slow down his beating heart. He couldn't believe this was happening. First he was terrified about this whole media leak and now Finn wanted him to pretend to be boyfriends with Kurt Hummel of all people. Blaine had to admit that he loved all the time he spent with Kurt, how Kurt could be kind, humorous, and at the same time had a sharp wit. Only in his deepest daydreams did he wonder what it would be like to be Kurt's boyfriend. And here Kurt's brother was offering for him to be his fake boyfriend. It was so unbelievable he didn't know if he wanted to laugh or cry.

Blaine swallowed hard and glanced at Kurt across the table. "Yes I am gay actually, and no I don't have a boyfriend." The last words word hard to say and he struggled to keep the bitterness out of his voice.

"Well will you be Kurt's pretend boyfriend then?" Finn asked. "It would entail some public appearances and stuff until the media gets it out of their system.

Blaine vaguely wondered what 'stuff' Finn was referring to. He distracted himself by trying to think a way out of his own problem, and then it came to him. "I have a colleague who is a physician in my practice, but he operates separately from me. I could transfer Mr. Hummel's case to him. Then I would be free of any ethical dilemma about dating a patient."

"But I don't want to see another doctor," Kurt said in a rush, looking down at his feet suddenly, apparently ashamed at his outburst.

"I will attend all of your appointments with you, and my friend will listen to my advice. We can trust him, and this is probably the only way I could remain a doctor," Blaine replied.

"What do you think, Kurt?" Finn asked, looking at his brother cautiously.

"Not that I have much choice in the matter but I agree to everything," Kurt said, glancing at Blaine. "What do you think doctor?"

"I think," Blaine said. "That if we are going to be fake boyfriends then you better call me Blaine, Mr. Hummel."

Kurt's upper lip quirked in a smile. "And Mr. Hummel is my father, I'm Kurt."

"I'm sorry about everything," Finn said looking up from his phone at Blaine sadly. "But your life is about to become much more exposed and crazy."

"Why do you say that?" Blaine asked hesitantly.

"They know who you are."

* * *

It was complete pandemonium when Blaine arrived at his office later that day. Despite Finn's warning he had several appointments that day and he wasn't about to let down any of his patients. Unfortunately the building the completely surrounded by the paparazzi and it was apparent that they were just waiting for the chance to pounce. Still, Blaine wasn't going to be scared away from his own practice.

He pulled in his parking space and quickly threw on his pair of sunglasses from the car's console, put his bag across his shoulder and exited his vehicle. Immediately the press was drawn to him like bees to honey, and it probably didn't help that he was wearing his white lab coat.

"Doctor Anderson, how do you know Kurt Hummel?"

"Are you Kurt Hummel's boyfriend?"

"Will you comment on the status of your relationship?"

"How did you meet Kurt Hummel?"

Blaine ignored them all, or at least he tried to ignore them all. They held microphones in his face and he had to practically shove them out of the way to move them, and their voices just became one loud drone in his head. Eventually it became too much.

"I have to get to work, now if you'll excuse me," he said, which had the opposite of the desired effect. Now even more microphones were in his face.

"Clear the way!" cried a loud booming voice. "You have held him up long enough!"

His savior turned out to be a big burly security guard who reached Blaine and took his arm firmly and led him into the office. In the foyer Blaine let out a breath and looked at the guard gratefully. "Thank you," he said gratefully.

"Just doing my job," the man replied with a shrug and Blaine pushed his way into the waiting room. Normally when he came to the office he was greeted cordially by the patients he knew by name and the rest didn't pay much attention to his presence at all. This time, however, everyone stared. Every single patient in the entire office was looking at him, and Blaine even saw a few copies of the offending tabloid. He quickly opened the door and walked into the back.

"Doctor Anderson," gasped Christina, his medical assistant looking up at him from her desk. "We didn't think you would come in today, we rescheduled your appointments."

"I wish someone would've told me," Blaine replied trying to keep the annoyance out of his voice.

"We tried, it went straight to voicemail and even that was full," Christina apologized. "It has been a zoo here all day; we even had to hire security to keep the paparazzi out. The phones won't stop ringing; over a hundred people have requested to switch doctors to you."

"Incredible," Blaine gasped, just now realizing the full scope that celebrity would bring to his ordinary life.

"But is it true?" Christina asked, somewhat hesitantly. "About you and Kurt Hummel?"

Blaine was grateful that his staff still didn't know he'd been treating the actor since that had been one of Finn's original demands before he took Kurt on as a patient.

"Yes," Blaine said, nodding. "We are seeing each other."

"Really?" Christina gasped. "Can you get me his autograph?"

"Sure," Blaine said, still trying to get over the novelty that for all intents and purposes he was supposedly dating Kurt Hummel now. It would definitely take some getting used to.

"Wes," Blaine said seeing an Asian man in a lab coat walk past. Christina turned from him and went back to fielding calls.

"You actually came in?" the other doctor gasped when he recognized Blaine. "Are you nuts?"

"I'm beginning to wonder," Blaine commented. "I need to transfer a patient into your care, can we discuss it when you have a minute?"

Wes scoffed, "I already have more than I can handle."

"This is important," Blaine said, warning him with his eyes.

Wes took the hint, "I had a cancellation at three, meet me in my office then."

Blaine nodded gratefully and turned to his own office and closed the door gratefully. It was nice to finally have a quiet moment to think, to let the chaos of the last few hours really sink in. He sincerely hoped he wasn't making a mistake.

Suddenly he heard Christina through the intercom. "Doctor, you have a call on line two."

"Take a message," he replied, not really in the mood to deal with it.

"You will want to take this," she replied. "He says he is your brother."

Blaine groaned, "Put him through."

Seconds later Cooper Anderson's cheerful voice rang out in the small office. "Blainey, how long have you been holding out on me? When did you start going out with Kurt Hummel and why haven't you told me about him sooner?"

Blaine sighed in exasperation, so much for having a quiet moment to think.

* * *

AN: I hope this chapter was as much fun for you to read as it was for me to write! I'm excited to finally write about Kurt/Blaine's pseudo-relationship now that some of the professionalism and etiquette will be gone. Poor Blaine, he is definitely not adjusting to fame well and next chapter we will have more of that and his conversation with Cooper, since I seriously love the Cooper/Blaine dynamic in Big Brother. I also couldn't resist throwing Wes in the mix since I like his characterization in fanfics, and also in the next chapter Kurt will meet Wes and his test results will be back. As always thanks for reading and I would really like to hear your feedback about what you think about this crazy story I've written so far!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or anything else that is recognized in this fic.

**Slow Fade**

**Chapter 7**

_Seconds later Cooper Anderson's cheerful voice rang out in the small office. "Blainey, how long have you been holding out on me? When did you start going out with Kurt Hummel and why haven't you told me about him sooner?"_

"Don't believe everything you hear Coop," Blaine said at last.

"But Blaine I saw the picture! You were hugging Kurt Hummel, THE Kurt Hummel!" Cooper protested.

"I didn't know you had a crush on him," Blaine joked.

"Blaine," Cooper complained. "You know very well I have a girlfriend. But Kurt Hummel, he's won an Academy Award for crying out loud! How on earth did you end up in a relationship with him?"

Blaine paused briefly before answering. He didn't want to lie to his brother, but he really couldn't tell him the entire truth either. Some secrets weren't his to tell no matter how trustworthy Cooper was.

"First of all the media has jumped to conclusions, that photo was completely innocent. Secondly any relationship between Kurt and I is new and personal," Blaine explained at last.

"So there IS a relationship?" Cooper asked, completely shocked.

"There might be," Blaine answered mysteriously. "But I really don't want to talk about it yet, ask me again another time."

"Sorry," Cooper apologized. "I'm just confused here. You are not exactly part of the Hollywood crowd, so how did you meet Kurt Hummel of all people?"

"He is Wes' patient, and we just hit it off," Blaine replied carefully.

"Well way to go little brother," Cooper replied, pride evident in his voice. "There may be hope for you yet, but what about Mark?"

Blaine frowned, "Coop-"

"Ok I'm sorry," Cooper regretted, changing subjects. "So how are you dealing with the paparazzi?"

"It's awful," Blaine admitted. "I could barely make it into the office today."

"As long as you are associated with Kurt Hummel they will always bug you. If they knew I'm your brother it would be worse, they are always stalking me," Cooper replied seriously.

"Coop, your biggest role was as an extra on Transformers 4," Blaine pointed out.

"Blaine it's a freaking Michael Bay movie," Cooper complained.

"I know, meeting Optimus Prime is cooler than treating colds and sore throats. I know your life is cooler than mine," Blaine teased.

"Blainey," Cooper whined, before he became serious. "I'm worried about you little brother. I know how easily fame can go to your head. Be careful ok?"

"I will," Blaine replied. "Thanks Coop, but I need to let you go. I have a meeting soon and I need to figure out how I'm going to escape the paparazzi tonight."

"Alright Blaine," Cooper said. "But call me if you need anything."

"Will do," Blaine said hanging up the phone.

It had been nice to talk to his big brother again. Despite them both living in L.A. it was a rare thing for them to talk what with Blaine's busy schedule at the office and Cooper's work on the set of a free credit score rating commercial. In a way Blaine felt guilty knowing that he had more fame in one day for simply being seen in the company of a celebrity than Cooper who was still in many ways trying to get his big break as a Hollywood actor.

Blaine had always admired and even envied his brother. Cooper had refused to be swayed by Dad's demands that he get a respectable job as an attorney and moved to Hollywood right after graduating from high school even though he was practically disowned. While Blaine wasn't brave enough to defy Dad and go for his dream of being a musician, he still had enough courage to choose med school over law school. Blaine didn't regret that decision because he really loved being a doctor, but every once in awhile he wondered what would've happened if he did become a musician.

Suddenly a knock on the door pulled Blaine away from his gloomy thoughts.

"Come in," he called.

The door opened and Wes strode in, closing the door behind him. "Hey Blaine, I got done early. Are you ready for that chat now?"

"Of course," Blaine said, turning to pulled Kurt's closed chart out of his bag.

"So what is going on?" Wes asked. "I've heard the rumors and seen the picture and to be honest I'm confused. And why do you want to give me one of your patients?"

It is kind of a long story," Blaine replied. "It all started when I started working as Kurt Hummel's doctor."

Wes listened patiently as Blaine told him the whole story. He showed Kurt's chart to Wes and explained his mysterious health problems. He told Wes about what really happened when the picture was taken and about Finn's crazy idea. Finally he made his request about Wes taking over Kurt's case.

"Wow," Wes said finally. "You really got yourself in a pickle, and you know that if someone goes snooping I could be in trouble too."

"I know," Blaine said. "But I didn't know where else to turn, you are the only one I trust. If you don't want to do this then I completely understand."

"I'll do it," Wes said finally. "You know I will always have your back."

"Thank you," Blaine breathed.

Someone knocked on the door just then. "Doctor Anderson, those test results you were waiting on are in."

"I'll leave you to it," Wes said standing up.

"No stay," Blaine replied. "Those are Kurt Hummel's test results."

* * *

"Nice to meet you Doctor," Kurt said shaking Wes' hand later than evening. "I'm sorry you've been dragged into this mess, but I'm grateful."

"Kurt the reason for this meeting is because the results of your bone marrow aspiration have come back," Blaine said, sitting down on the couch in Kurt's living room.

It had taken nearly two hours for Blaine and Wes to finish up their work for the day. Blaine had changed into an extra set of clothes that Wes had and a big pair of sunglasses that mostly worked as a disguise. It wasn't until they reached Wes' car that someone finally recognized Blaine but by then it was too late and they were able to escape before the paparazzi swarmed the car.

Kurt sighed and sat down next to Blaine on the other end of the couch. Wes sat down across from them and opened the chart. He glanced at Blaine who nodded.

"The results of the bone marrow aspiration have confirmed the diagnosis. You have aplastic anemia and while it isn't severe enough to warrant a bone marrow transplant, it does need to be treated," Wes explained. "Blaine and I along with the hematologist we consulted agree that the next step for you to have a blood transfusion to boost your blood count temporarily. I'm also going to prescribe a medicine to hopefully stimulate your bone marrow."

"I wish I knew what caused it," Kurt said sadly.

Blaine felt a sudden need to pull the other man in the same kind of hug that Kurt gave him the other day, but he ignored it. "There is a chance we may never know especially since all the tests have been negative for other causes. Aplastic anemia is treatable, and a transfusion is a step in the right direction."

"Well at least I have some answers," Kurt replied letting out a shaky breath.

"I need to use the restroom if that's alright," Wes said standing.

"Of course, it is the second door on the right," Kurt said, and the Asian doctor left the room.

As Kurt looked at Blaine, an uneasy silence fell upon them. It was strange that this was the first time they were alone together since starting their fake relationship, and it was also the first time where Blaine could talk to Kurt as a regular person instead of as a physician. And for some reason that made him incredibly nervous.

"Are you ok?" Blaine asked, looking carefully at the actor.

"To be honest," Kurt replied. "I'm scared shitless."

"I can understand why, but we are here to help you through this," Blaine said reassuringly.

"I'm glad you are here Blaine," Kurt said honestly. "You really are a great doctor."

Blaine smiled. "And you are a great patient. Not at the diva that the media makes you out to be."

"Don't be mistaken Blaine, I will always be a diva," Kurt replied, winking at him.

Blaine laughed and was going to reply when he noticed that Kurt was laughing. The actor was staring into space, his eyes rolling back in his head. A second later he started shaking uncontrollably, clear signs of a seizure.

* * *

AN: I know I'm an evil author for leaving it there, but as any of my other readers can attest I'm very good at giving evil cliffhangers. I was happy that I was actually able to write this considering I have finals all this week, but I promise not to leave you hanging for that long. The next one will be up next week as usual. Next chapter we will see what happens with poor Kurt (I do seem to torture him alot) and more craziness will follow in true Klaine fashion. Thanks for all my lovely readers and reviewers, you guys are great! I'm grateful for any feedback and I definitely want to know what you think of this chapter! Thanks!


	8. Chapter 8

AN: With exams done, I got the writing bug and wrote this in literally an hour. Enjoy!**  
**

**Slow Fade**

**Chapter 8**

"_Don't be mistaken Blaine, I will always be a diva," Kurt replied, winking at him._

_Blaine laughed and was going to reply when he noticed that Kurt was laughing. The actor was staring into space, his eyes rolling back in his head. A second later he started shaking uncontrollably, clear signs of a seizure._

'Wes!" Blaine shouted, and turning to Kurt his medical training kicked in. He jumped up and pulled Kurt down into so that he was lying on his side and he put a pillow under Kurt's head. The entire time the young actor continued to convulse.

"What's wrong?"

Blaine looked up to see the driver standing there watching Kurt. What was his name? Harry? Harvey? No Henry.

"He's seizing, get help!" Blaine snapped at him. As the driver scurried off, Wes ran into the room.

Wes took in the situation immediately, and looked to Blaine.

"Almost a minute," Blaine answered Wes' questioning look.

For several long seconds they watched Kurt carefully, but the convulsions stopped quickly. It took another five minutes before the actor finally started to regain consciousness.

"What?" Kurt asked holding a hand up to his head and blinking quickly.

"Kurt you need to relax," Blaine said leaning kneeling beside him. "You've just had a grand mal seizure."

"Is that why my head is killing me?" Kurt asked, rubbing his forehead.

"Yes it is," Blaine replied.

"What caused it?" Kurt asked confused, I've never had that happen to me.

Blaine exchanged a look with Wes and sighed. "Technically seizures are caused by a surge in electrical activity in the brain, but just like we don't know what is causing your anemia, we also don't know what caused the seizure."

"Great," Kurt muttered covering his eyes with his hand. "Just great."

"We will get to the bottom of this Kurt," Blaine replied with so much sincerity that it made Kurt look up at him. Their faces were so close Blaine could just lean down and-

"I believe you," Kurt said breathlessly.

"I think we need to check your vitals," Wes said suddenly, pulling some equipment out of his bag. Blaine stood and sat in the armchair next to the couch while Wes did his examination.

"Your blood pressure is high," Wes replied. "But that is common with seizures. I think we should have another appointment in the next few days, and we need to do some neurological studies."

"I'm book solid with work for the next few days," Kurt said apologetically.

Wes and Blaine shared another significant look, and it was a good thing they were such good friends because they easily understood one another.

Kurt noticed the looked and frowned. "What?"

"Kurt," Blaine started hesitantly. "Wes and I feel that you should take it easy for the next few days, your body has been through a huge trauma and it needs to recover before you go full speed again."

"I need to work," Kurt protested. "My director will kill me if I'm not on the set this week."

"It would be against our medical advice for you to return to work at the moment. Tell your director the truth, by law he can't blab about it if you tell him in confidence," Blaine replied.

Kurt sighed, "Just watch, he will still be annoyed. But I guess I can call him."

"There is another thing," Blaine replied nervously.

"What?" Kurt asked.

"I think you should be observed for a day or so to make sure you are safe. That seizure was serious and with your anemia on top of that it makes me really nervous," Blaine admitted. "Besides it would give me a chance to give you that blood transfusion."

"You mean you want to spend the night?" Kurt asked in amazement.

"If that would not be an inconvenience," Blaine apologized.

"No," Kurt replied, smiling faintly. "That would be fine."

Blaine couldn't resist quirking his lips into a small smile. "Then I will be back once I collect a few things, you should get some sleep, doctor's orders."

"Yes Doctor Blaine," Kurt mumbled, closing his eyes obediently.

* * *

The next morning when Blaine woke he was surprised to see that he was in a room that was not his own, until he remembered the events of the previous day. Kurt had been so exhausted, that he slept peacefully the entire night. It was late before Blaine finally retired to the guest room he was provided with.

Blaine got up and used the attached bathroom to shower, dress, and reapply his hair gel before he went to look for Kurt. The actor was still sleeping when he walked in so Blaine tried his best to walk across the room without making a sound. He sat down in the chair next to Kurt and watched him sleep.

It was still incredible for Blaine to be sharing the same space with the actor he'd admired for years and yet meeting Kurt in person had shown him a whole new side of the celebrity. Kurt put on a brave face and used his exceeding wit and sarcasm to stay ahead of the game, but in some ways Blaine could see just how innocent and fragile Kurt Hummel really was. And watching him sleep was no exception.

Kurt was gorgeous; there was no doubt about that in Blaine's opinion. His brown hair was smoothed back from his clear, porcelain skin that many in Hollywood envied. Seeing him asleep made Kurt look like an angel or some other ethereal being. He was simply stunning, and watching him made Blaine realize how much of a crush on Kurt he really had.

Suddenly Kurt blinked and his blue eyes opened and focused on Blaine instantly.

"Good morning," Blaine said, smiling. "How are you feeling?"

Kurt yawned and sat up in bed before answering. "Still tired, but the headache is gone."

"Good," Blaine replied. "We should try to get your transfusion taken care of today, that may help with the fatigue."

Kurt frowned suddenly apparently deep in thought, "There is another thing we have to do."

"What is that?" Blaine asked curiously.

"Finn told me yesterday that my publicist made a statement about our…um relationship," Kurt admitted. "The media want more details on how we met, when did we start dating, excetera."

"Don't they know the meaning of the word privacy," Blaine muttered.

"Face it, you are a celebrity now," Kurt said with a wry smile. "I can only imagine what people are saying about us on Tumblr and Twitter."

Blaine groaned, "How embarrassing."

"For what it's worth, I'm sorry I dragged you into this mess," Kurt apologized. "it is my fault for hugging you and I know what the paparazzi are like."

"Don't worry about it," Blaine replied. "I knew this could possibly happen."

"I'm just glad you are so understanding," Kurt said. "You are possibly the nicest person I've ever met and those people are rare in Hollywood."

"Technically I'm not from Hollywood," Blaine teased.

Kurt rolled his eyes, "You know what I mean. I'm just saying that I know all of this is unorthodox, but I hope we can at least be good friends."

"I would like that too," Blaine admitted smiling.

"But first things first," Kurt replied. "About the media, we need to give them something so won't ask any questions that may blow our cover."

"What did you have in mind?" Blaine asked.

"This Saturday is the premiere of my new clothing line. It will be a big event and celebrities and paparazzi will be swarming the place. Will you go as my plus one?"

This would be Blaine's first test as Kurt's fictional boyfriend, and to be honest it terrified Blaine. Still he knew what he had to do. "Of course," he replied.

* * *

AN: Next chapter will be Kurt and Blaine's first 'date' and poor Kurt will undergo many more medical tests. I want to thank all my lovely readers for giving me the encouragement to go with this story. I have a complete outline for the rest of this story and I promise there will be some twists and turns along the way. Now that I'm on winter break from college I will definitely have more time to write, and I'm always grateful for any feedback, it truly gives me writing fuel. Thanks for reading!


	9. Chapter 9

**Slow Fade**

**Chapter 9**

This was not happening. Blaine was seriously about to have a panic attack. He knew that the first time he showed up to a celebrity event it would be crazy, but this was utter insanity. It made him almost miss the days when he was taking his USMLE, the series of tests that finally made him a doctor of medicine after almost a decade of study. Still he had to push down his fear and anxiety because Kurt was counting on him to keep his cool.

Kurt was sitting beside him in the limo that was taking them to the fashion show. Blaine had been surprised to discover that preparations for the event began several hours previously. When he arrived at Kurt's home at noon the actor was talking on the phone, while being fitted for a suit that fit him extremely well. Blaine was quickly ushered into a room by Kurt's team, and they made him try on a number of suits before a hairdresser attacked his curly locks and managed to flatten then without using a great deal of gel. Soon enough though he was dressed in a suit that looked more expensive than Blaine's entire wardrobe and surprisingly enough he looked like he would fit in with the Hollywood crowd.

"You look great," Kurt complimented, walking into the room.

"So do you," Blaine replied honestly. Kurt looked every bit like the famous celebrity he was. The suit, which was one of Kurt's own designs, was black with a white button down and had a skinny black tie with it. His hair was styled expertly and Blaine struggled to keep from turning into a crazed fanboy.

"Thank you," Kurt replied, with a smile. "We need to head out now, since the traffic will be bad."

That had been an hour ago and now that they were finally approaching the venue, it was insane. People lined the sidewalks and Blaine was sincerely happy for the tinted windows that protested his eyes from the endless camera flashes. Though they couldn't be seen yet, the crowd knew that celebrities were inside and they weren't taking any chances. At long last they pulled up to the red carpet and Henry put the car into a park.

"Nervous?" Kurt asked, looking at Blaine curiously.

"Is it that obvious?" Blaine asked in horror.

"No, of course not," Kurt said reassuringly. "I'm just very observant."

"I'm still adjusting," Blaine admitted. "The only times I've faced crowds like this recently were at medical conferences."

"Relax," Kurt said. "Just smile and wave and let me do the talking unless they ask you something directly."

"Ok," Blaine said. "I can do that."

"If I can handle being poked with the biggest needle on the planet, then you can certainly face a few reporters," Kurt pointed out.

"You're right," Blaine replied. "Let's go."

Kurt laughed and moved to get out of the car when Henry opened the door. It was as if some had cranked up the stereo all of the sudden it was so loud outside. When the paparazzi saw Kurt they went wild since he was the man of the hour of course. Kurt smiled and waved at the crowd before turning to offer Blaine his hand.

Blaine took Kurt's hand, marveling at how soft it was and pulled himself out of the car.

The media went absolutely nuts when they realized that Kurt Hummel's date was the same doctor they'd been trying to get an interview with since that scandalous tabloid photo. Needless to say, within a few minutes they all had their next front page story.

"Kurt Hummel, what is your relationship with Blaine Anderson?"

"Kurt, where did you and Blaine meet?"

"Mr. Hummel can you talk to us about the photo?"

Blaine squeezed Kurt's hand and the actor led him towards a waiting reporter.

"I'm Kathy Marshall with E!Online, would you mind answering a few questions?" asked a young blonde reporter who was wearing a very ill fitting evening gown.

"Of course," Kurt replied flashing her a smile.

"First of all I want to congratulate you for your continued success as an actor, singer and now as an up and coming fashion designer. How do you balance everything?"

"I really enjoy my work and it is nice to have a break from acting or singing to design my own clothes. For me it is a great outlet and quite frankly it helps me stay sane."

"Can you give us any hints about your new fashion line?" she asked.

"I've had a passion for fashion since I was a child and the inspiration for this new line is the clothes I wore and designed when I was in high school, but more contemporary and modern," he said.

"I'm sure we are all in for a treat then," the reporter replied, and then her eyes flashed to Blaine for the first time.

_Here it comes_, Blaine thought.

"And may I ask who your handsome friend is?" the woman asked sweetly.

Blaine glanced at Kurt who didn't bat an eye before answering. "This is my boyfriend Blaine Anderson."

The woman's eyes flashed in surprise and excitement. "From what I understand, you are a doctor Blaine?"

"That's right," Blaine nodded.

"It seems unlikely that you would have an opportunity to meet," Kathy commented.

_That's a nice way of saying you're not famous, and you don't belong here_, Blaine thought.

"Blaine and I first met in Ohio where we are both from. We happened to realize that we are both working in L.A. and the rest is history," Kurt explained smoothly telling the lie they'd planned together.

"Well we wish you both the best," Kathy said. "Good luck tonight!"

Kurt and Blaine walked on down the red carpet and when they were out of the earshot of any reporters, Kurt turned and smiled at him. "You're a natural at this."

"Well I had a good teacher," Blaine said with a smile.

Kurt looked at him gratefully and the reporters couldn't be ignored any longer. They gave a few more interviews that went just like the first and then they went inside. They walked inside and found their seats right in the front row next to the runway.

"I need to get backstage to make sure everything looks alright and that I don't have to do any last minutes alterations. I will be back before the show starts," Kurt said.

Blaine nodded, "See you in a bit."

Kurt left and Blaine watched as the seats slowly filled up. It was amazing to see so many celebrities in person in one place. There were a number of high profile actors, television personalities, and high ranking people from the fashion world. It seemed that Kurt's fashion was a big draw from the famous clientele. Some people glanced at Blaine and then started whispering to their friends, but most of the celebrities completely ignored him. Members of the media were in attendance, but none of them bothered Blaine.

At long last the music dimmed and soft music started to play over the loudspeakers, lights lit up the runway and Kurt walk out across the stage. The audience cheered and the music stopped, and once the applause died down Kurt started to speak.

"Fashion, is something that has always been near and dear to my heart. It evolves in a way that allows for freedom of expression to be expressed in new ways all the time. These designs are very important to me and I feel they are some of my best work. Please enjoy the show."

Kurt walked down the stairs next to the runway and sat down next to Blaine. His warm hand slid into his and Blaine squeezed it gently. Their eyes locked and for a moment Blaine felt like he was drowning in Kurt's blue eyes. He was about to say something encouraging, but was distracted when the music cranked up and the first model began to strut across the runway.

Blaine was not a fashionista and generally preferred science over art, but he had to admit that Kurt's work was breathtaking. He read enough Vogue magazines to know of the latest trends even if he didn't strictly adhere to them the way that Kurt obviously did. The truth of the matter was that many of Kurt's clothes looked like they would be amazing on celebrities or average people who wanted to look fabulous. There was a great contrast of styles and designs that made his clothes look very unique and unlike anything else on the market.

He never had any interest in watching a fashion show in the past, but Blaine was starting to seriously reconsider for the future. He was thoroughly enjoying himself so much that he was taken by surprise when the show finally ended. He snuck a glance at Kurt and found that the actor was watching him curiously.

"How was it?" Kurt asked.

"Fantastic," Blaine replied. "You really have a gift."

Kurt smiled widely and it made Blaine feel warm all over.

"Thank you," Kurt said. "I'm glad you liked it."

"No Kurt, I didn't like it," Blaine replied. "I loved it."

They looked at each other again for a long moment, but then the chaos started again.

"Mr. Hummel!"

"Time for round two," Kurt said, and this time Blaine wasn't nervous in the least. How could he be with Kurt at his side.

* * *

AN: First of all Merry Christmas, and I hope you liked this chapter. I know it was mostly filler, but I really wanted Blaine to see Kurt in his element and I have a blast writing Klaine fluff. I know I said I would have more of Doctor Wes in this chapter, but it ended up being too long already so that will be in the next chapter. I should have that up within a week as usual, thank you for reading and I'm always grateful for any feedback!


	10. Chapter 10

**Slow Fade**

**Chapter 10**

The next morning Kurt felt almost euphoric from the very moment he woke up. He was ecstatic about the success of his new clothing line of course, but his euphoria was actually over his 'date' with Blaine. It felt strange to spend time with the doctor where they were just Kurt and Blaine, not Mr. Hummel and Dr. Anderson. To Kurt it felt like he'd seen a whole new side of Blaine, and to be completely honest with himself Kurt felt that he was falling even more for the dapper doctor. Never before had Kurt thought he'd been in love, but he certainly couldn't help but think that his growing attraction to Blaine was more than a simple infatuation.

It felt so right to have Blaine at his side the night before and Kurt dreamed of what it would be like to bring him to all his celebrity events. Even though Blaine had been extremely anxious from the start, it showed Kurt that the doctor was human and had things that would scare him too. Kurt felt empowered to tell everyone that Blaine was his boyfriend even if it was fake, and even if Blaine could make Kurt feel like a blushing teenager rather than an A-list celebrity. It felt hollow and wrong that it was all an act, but Kurt would milk it for all it was worth. As good of an actor as he was his feelings for Blaine were definitely not an act.

Suddenly Kurt heard the sound of his phone ringing and he quickly answered it.

"Hello?"

"Kurt!"

Kurt's thoughts about his night with Blaine disappeared in an instant as he recognized the voice on the other line. "Dad!"

"Hey son," Burt Hummel said. "We haven't talked in awhile, how are things in Tinseltown?"

"Crazy as ever," Kurt admitted. "How are you feeling? How is your heart?"

"Still beating," Burt grumbled. "But I'm more concerned about you."

Kurt winced, "I take it you saw the picture."

"The whole town is talking about it," Burt replied. "But I also saw your red carpet interview last night, is there something you want to tell me?"

Kurt groaned inwardly, he didn't want to drag his father in this whole mess since it was so complicated, but he also wouldn't lie to his father.

"Blaine is-a friend," Kurt said lamely.

"Is that all he is?" Burt asked."I thought he was your boyfriend."

Kurt sighed, before continuing. "Blaine really is a friend; we are pretending to be boyfriends."

"Why on earth would you want to do that?" Burt asked, confused.

"Blaine was my doctor and I gave him a hug once to thank him for helping me and we were photographed. To save face I switched doctors and we are pretending to be boyfriends to save face," Kurt explained.

Burt was silent for so long that it began to make Kurt nervous.

"You know son, I've always worried about you being out there in California. When you became famous I've hated the way the media won't leave you alone," Burt said.

"It comes with the territory," Kurt said. "I can't be famous and not have paparazzi to deal with."

"I understand that," Burt said. "And I've always been proud of how you've dealt with it, you haven't let that fame go straight to your head the way so many stars do."

"All thanks to you," Kurt answered.

"Still I was concerned and that is why I asked for Finn to look out for you," Burt replied. "I don't get to see you as much as I would like and you are still my kid even if you are a movie star. I'm just worried that this thing with this doctor could come back to bite you and I just want you to be careful"

"I will be," Kurt breathed. "I promise."

"But I know you are keeping something from me," Burt scolded.

"What?" Kurt exclaimed.

"You hate going to the doctor Kurt, I had to bribe you with new clothes and accessories just to get you to consent to a physical. And if you had to have a shot it was even worse," Burt commented. "So why on earth would you be willing to see a doctor unless something was seriously wrong?"

_Busted_, Kurt thought. "I've been having some strange medical problems lately," he admitted.

Burt was immediately agitated as though someone woke Papa Bear. "What kind of health problems Kurt?"

"I've been feeling off lately and so I went to the doctor. I was just diagnosed with aplastic anemia," Kurt said.

"That doesn't sound good," Burt said.

"It is treatable," Kurt said reassuringly. "I'm going to have a blood transfusion and that should help."

"A blood transfusion? So this is serious!" Burt replied. "Is there something else?"

"I had a seizure the other day," Kurt admitted feebly.

"And you didn't tell me?" Burt said, obviously angry.

"I didn't want to make you even more stressed out," Kurt said. "But I have the best care possible I promise."

"You should have told me Kurt," Burt reprimanded. "Why didn't Finn tell me?"

"It is stupid I know," Kurt said. "I just didn't want you to worry since I'm scared what the stress will do to your heart. And Finn didn't tell you because I asked him not to."

"I don't like it that you didn't tell me," Burt replied. "Don't keep stuff like this from me anymore."

"I promise," Kurt said. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you."

"All is forgiven," Burt said. "But there is something else I wanted to ask you. Were you still coming this weekend?"

Kurt gasped as he suddenly remembered. A month ago Carole asked him to come to Ohio to celebrate Burt's 50th Birthday. He had told his assistant to mark it down in his calendar, but he'd been so distracted late he had completely forgotten all about it.

"Of course," Kurt replied. "I wouldn't miss it."

"Good," Burt said. "And bring that new friend of yours, I want to meet him."

"You want to meet Blaine?" Kurt asked in confusion.

"I didn't stutter," Burt grumbled.

"I will ask him about it," Kurt promised. "I need to go though, so I will call you later."

"See you soon Kurt."

* * *

Blaine looked at Kurt in silence as the bag of AB+ blood slowly emptied into Kurt's arm. Ever since the crazy night before things had been awkward between him and the movie star, and Blaine wasn't quite sure why. It had been an incredible night for him and Blaine was still amazed that he was actually on a red carpet at a high profile Hollywood event the night before. If his teenage self could see him now, he would be completely freaking out. And yet despite this the dynamics between them had shifted somehow.

It didn't help that when Blaine woke up that morning and realized what day it was, he wanted to fall back asleep and mope for the entire day. Every year was the same, and he hated that it still continued to make him feel this way. When he spent time with Kurt and pretended to be his boyfriend, he couldn't help the deep sense of guilt he had. Especially since his feelings for Kurt were beginning to frighten him because of how strong they were. And feeling that way today made his insides clench uncomfortably and put him on edge the entire day.

Going to the office had been a chore, but it seemed that they finally had a system for getting him in and out of the office without the paparazzi swarming. Blaine was still being inundated with requests for him to take on additional patients, and even a few of them left his care since discovering his sexuality. His staff was curious but respectful and Blaine found himself falling into his work, the grief he felt over today's significance melted significantly. At least until his appointment with Kurt.

Wes and Blaine smuggled Kurt into a hospital earlier in the day to run several tests including an MRI and EEG. Now they were sitting in a room where Blaine was looking over Kurt's chart and Kurt was getting his blood transfusion. Kurt kept trying to start a conversation, but Blaine really wasn't in the mood and answered him as shortly as possible.

"Blaine, what's wrong?" Kurt asked cautiously.

"Nothing," Blaine said looking up and trying to smile but failing miserably. "Why do you say that?"

"To be honest you are acting like you are carrying around your own personal rain cloud today," Kurt commented.

"To be honest it really isn't your business," Blaine muttered staring down hard at the chart in front of him.

"Why are you being so mean?" Kurt demanded. "We are supposed to be friends!"

Blaine sighed, "I'm sorry, but this has just been a bad day."

Kurt's tone softened. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not really," Blaine answered honestly studying the iv machine and the now empty plastic bag hanging. "I think you are done."

Blaine called in Wes who removed the needle and took the chart with him as he bowed out of the room.

"I have a question for you," Kurt said carefully once Wes was gone.

"I'm listening," Blaine said.

"My father's birthday party is this Saturday; would you be willing to accompany me to Ohio?"

"Don't you think it is too soon for me to meet your family?" Blaine asked hesitantly.

"My father knows the truth," Kurt admitted. "About everything and he wants to meet you even if we are just fake boyfriends."

Blaine looked at Kurt and suddenly felt the urge to hug him and to kiss him? He wanted to tell Kurt how his time with him had been amazing and that he was thrilled with every moment he spent with him even if it was pretend. The words stuck to the roof of his mouth as he was suddenly furious at himself. Blaine felt so guilty when he remembered why this day above all others could made him want to scream at the top of his lungs and then want to sleep until he could never wake again. His feelings for Kurt were growing stronger by the day, but they were the same feelings that scared the crap out of him. It was wrong how he felt about Kurt especially when he thought about Mark, and Blaine couldn't handle how awful that made him feel.

"I can't do this anymore," he said at last to Kurt, not making eye contact. "I have to go."

Blaine didn't look back and failed miserably to keep the hot tears from running down his cheeks.

* * *

AN: First of all I hope everyone is having a Happy New Year so far! I know this chapter ended on an angsty moment, poor Blaine has things from his past coming to haunt him. All will be revealed in time though I promise. Thanks to all the amazing people who have kept me so encouraged with this story! The next chapter should be up in a week or so but until then I would really appreciate feedback since it goes a long way to keep me motivated to write. Thanks for reading!


	11. Chapter 11

**Slow Fade**

**Chapter 11**

Kurt felt crushed. He truly cared about Blaine so much and to see him in such obvious misery made Kurt feel like he wanted to hug him. He was also incredibly confused and really couldn't comprehend why Blaine had reacted so severely, and he wondered if he had done something wrong. The entire evening he spent wondering about Blaine and his weird mood change and after a restless night, he knew what he had to do.

"Blaine?" Kurt said into the phone when it stopped ringing.

"Hi Kurt," Blaine said pleasantly, not sounded upset at all.

"Are you okay?" Kurt asked hesitantly.

"Look Kurt," Blaine replied carefully. "I'm sorry for what I said and what I did yesterday. It was—a bad day for me, and I didn't mean it."

"Oh good," Kurt breathed. "You really scared me."

"Like I said I'm sorry," Blaine said regretfully.

For a moment Kurt wanted to ask what had been bothering Blaine but he didn't want to pry, so he changed the subject completely. "I just have to ask," he said. "Are you willing to go to Ohio?"

* * *

"I haven't been back in Ohio since I graduated from med school," Blaine said looking out the window of the private jet.

"It hasn't changed at all, believe me," Kurt replied.

"I remember being so happy to move to California," Blaine said. "It was so nice to finally be in a place where people don't turn their noses down at you just for being gay."

"I know what you mean," Kurt replied honestly. "High school was my own personal brand of torture, I swear half my wardrobe was stained from the slushies."

"Slushies?" Blaine asked, raising an eyebrow.

"At my school they used to throw slushies at the unpopular people, and since I was gay and in glee club I think I got it the worst," Kurt replied.

"If you could see them now they would probably regret picking on a celebrity," Blaine commented.

Kurt laughed and it turned into a snort. "I actually had that happen! One time one of my former bullies sent me a letter apologizing for high school and they had the audacity to ask for my autograph."

"Really?" Blaine's eyes sparked with amusement. "Did you give it to them?"

"I did actually," Kurt remarked. "But I think it probably ended up on e-bay."

"I would have told them take a hike," Blaine said. "Off a cliff."

"I had actually written out a witty retort that included some of that," Kurt said. "But my publicist thought that would reflect badly on me, so I took the high road."

Suddenly they heard the sound of the wheels going down and their conversation ceased as the small plane went in for a landing. Minutes later they had touched down successfully and the pilot taxied the small craft towards the terminal.

"Welcome to Toledo, Ohio. The local time is 4:30pm and the current temperature is 20 degrees. Thank you for flying with us," the pilot announced over the loudspeaker.

"So why did we fly into Toledo instead of Columbus?" Blaine asked curiously. "I didn't even know they had an airport."

"I always fly into Toledo because the airport is so small that is easy to avoid paparazzi, and besides Toledo is way closer to Lima than Columbus is," Kurt replied.

Everything went very smoothly from that point on. It took a relatively short time for them to exit the plane, get their luggage and find their rental car. Soon after that they were cruising down I-75 and made it to Lima in a little over an hour. As they drove through town Kurt pointed out different places to Blaine such as the high school, Breadstix, and The Lima Bean. After awhile they finally pulled up to the Hummel-Hudson house and Kurt put the car into park.

"Ready?" Kurt asked, looking at Blaine.

Blaine smiled and nodded and together they grabbed their luggage and walked to the door. Kurt reached for the handle and turned it easily and led Blaine into the living room.

"Kurt? Is that you?"

Kurt looked up and smiled when he saw his stepmother. "Hi Carole, good to see you."

The woman quickly hugged Kurt but before she could say anything else Burt entered the room. Kurt found himself hugging his father in an instant. No matter how old he grew he always felt like a little boy when he was in his father's arm. For a split second he wondered why he ever moved away, but common sense always reminded him of how much better it was for him to be away from conservative Ohio.

"How was your flight?" Burt asked

"Uneventful," Kurt replied, before turning to Blaine. "Dad, Carole, I would like to introduce you to Blaine Anderson."

"So you are the pretend boyfriend," Carole said, hugging Blaine quickly.

"Guilty," Blaine admitted, smiling faintly.

Burt studied Blaine hard for a minute before holding out a hand to shake. "Kurt told that you were his doctor, and now you are part of this whole crazy scheme."

Blaine nodded.

"This whole situation bothers me," Burt said. "It's not that I don't trust you, I just don't know you. So what exactly are your intentions with my son?"

Dad!" Kurt exclaimed in embarrassment.

Blaine looked at Burt straight in the eye before answering, "I consider Kurt a friend, and I would never do anything to consciously harm him or his career."

Burt looked at him and nodded, "Fair enough, let's eat."

* * *

Later that night Kurt stood outside staring up at the stars, and rubbed his hands together for warmth. The meal had gone well and Kurt found that conversations flowed and that Blaine fit in well with his family. It also reminded Kurt strongly about just how his feels for Blaine were starting to change. He really cared for the young doctor, so much that it actually physically felt like heartache sometimes. Kurt had been falling for Blaine for weeks now, and the truth was the Kurt had finally reached the point of no return. He was in love with Blaine Anderson.

Blaine had a great personality, was easy to talk to, and incredibly handsome, and truthfully Kurt never stood a chance. At the same time Blaine bottled up his own emotions sometimes and Kurt couldn't tell if the feelings were platonic or completely reciprocated. Now that they were pretending to be boyfriends it made it so much easier for Kurt to imagine a reality where it was real. At the same time he feared it could never really happen the way he wanted it to.

Suddenly Kurt heard the door open and he turned to see Carole standing there holding a thermos. She made her way towards him and held out the thermos to him. Kurt took it and took a sip of the hot chocolate inside.

"I know something is bothering you," Carole said. "You only come outside when you have something on your mind."

Kurt turned and looked at the woman who had become such an amazing mother to him in the time she'd been married to Burt. She could never replace the mother that Kurt lost as a child, but Carole had truly become a great confidant and sounding boards whenever he needed it.

"It's Blaine," Kurt said at last.

"You have feelings for him," she said matter-of-factly.

Kurt's eyes widened and Carole held up a hand to calm him. "You didn't make it obvious, I'm just great at reading people," she said. "Want to talk about it?"

Kurt sighed and took another sip of the warm drink, before speaking. "Blaine was my doctor and from the start he was always so kind while remaining professional. Now he's a good friend, the best even, and I feel as though he knows me better than anyone. I can tell Blaine anything, and the days I don't see him are days when I don't want to get out of bed. I don't know when I fell in love with him, it just happened. And now I'm terrified that he could never return those feelings."

Kurt paused for breath and realized that he was rambling the way he always did when he was nervous.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that," Carole said, smiling gently. "That man looks at you like you are the only one in the room, your father even noticed that."

Kurt looked at her confused and skeptically, but she continued. "I'm not saying that I know for sure what is in Blaine's head, but I do know that he cares for you. And Kurt never lose hope."

"Thank you," Kurt breathed, shivering slightly from the cold.

"Another thing," Carole said. "Tomorrow we have family coming in for the party, and sleeping arrangements are going to be tight. I was going to have you share your old room with Blaine since of course the rest of the family thinks you two really are an item."

Despite the chilly weather Kurt felt face flushing, "I better go let Blaine know."

The truth of the matter was making the media believe in his relationship with Blaine was easy, but the real test would be to convince the rest of his family it was real. And Kurt didn't know if he was up to the task.

* * *

AN: I must admit that this chapter was a difficult one for me to write since not much really happens and it is mostly filler. As far as Blaine's issue in the previous chapter (Mark), that will all be explained eventually. But in the next one Kurt/Blaine attend the party and meet the extended Hummel-Hudson clan. Thank you so much for reading and for all the lovely feedback, it keeps me encouraged. The next chapter should be up in a week.


	12. Chapter 12

**Slow Fade**

**Chapter 12**

"Are you ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be," Kurt said turning around from the vanity mirror to look up at Blaine.

It was so weird for him to be back in his old bedroom in Ohio again. When he was a teenager Kurt had been so full of dreams, and so ready to take on the world. Life had shown him some hard lessons like when he didn't make it into the school of his choice, and when he had been turned down for every audition when he arrived in Hollywood. It was strange to think of how suddenly he went from an easily type casted gay actor to one of the more versatile and respectable actors on the silver screen. Yes there were times when Kurt missed the days when he could go to a grocery store without being photographed, but overall he was happy with the direction his life had taken.

And yet something was seriously off in Kurt's life, and it had been for a long time. For years he'd been so completely focused on his movie career, his clothing line and his album, that it seemed that Kurt never stopped. The truth of the matter was that he was seriously lonely. Kurt never had anyone waiting for him at home to ask him about his day, he never had anyone to share meals with. Sure Kurt had friends and Finn, but there were times when he felt that wasn't enough. And despite his status in Hollywood, Kurt had never been comfortable with throwing himself at the first cute guy he saw.

Kurt realized then that he had been staring at Blaine, and looked away blushing. When he looked back at him Blaine was looking at him with a faint smile on his face.

"I'm sorry again about the sleeping arrangements," Kurt apologized. "If I would've known then I would've made reservations at a hotel."

"Kurt, you have apologized half a dozen times," Blaine pointed out. "It really doesn't bother me."

"Thank you," Kurt breathed. "And I have one more thing to apologize for."

"What is that?" Blaine asked.

"You haven't met the rest of my family yet."

* * *

"Kurt!"

Kurt turned around and greeted yet another relative. From what Blaine could identify, Kurt was a popular member of the family though of course that could also be because he was the famous one. The latter was soon proven correct when Kurt whispered in Blaine's ear.

"Half of my family was homophobic and wouldn't talk to me when I came out in high school," Kurt said. "Now that I'm an actor they act like we were close all along."

Blaine chuckled, "You are not the only one with homophobic family members, my Dad tried doing 'manly' activities with me just because he thought it would make me straight."

"That's awful," Kurt admitted.

"Kurt, it is so good to see you again!"

Suddenly Kurt was mobbed by four of his young cousins who were obviously fans because of how they held out stuff for him to sign. He quickly autographed all their items before turning back to Blaine with a pained expression on his face.

"Do you know how awkward it is for me to have my own family asking me for autographs?" Kurt deadpanned, shaking his head.

"No I just get the family members who beg me to write them prescriptions for painkillers," Blaine replied.

"Really?" Kurt asked curiously.

Blaine sighed, "Yes really, and they didn't seem to understand that I can't just write them a script for narcotics without a valid reason."

Kurt chuckled, "That's crazy."

"I also get family members sharing their various ailments with me and hoping I'll diagnose them on the spot," Blaine commented.

"Makes my family seem sane," Kurt joked.

"You have no idea," Blaine deadpanned.

At that moment their conversation was cut off by Kurt's Aunt Mildred who insisted on giving both his cheeks a sloppy kiss. For someone who had a strict skin moisturizing regimen, Blaine knew that had to drive him nuts. Kurt took it graciously and smiled and nodded with she started interrogating him. Kurt looked much better today; the transfusion had worked wonders like Blaine thought it would. Unfortunately there was still a problem, and Blaine was continually frustrated that he couldn't discover the cause. There was something he was missing, something that was bothering him, and despite his knowledge of medicine he was missing it.

"This is Blaine Anderson, my boyfriend."

Blaine looked up to see Kurt's Aunt Mildred right in front of him. She proceeded to kiss both of his cheeks too. He shuddered thinking of all the germs in her saliva. Kurt looked at him amused, but fortunately for Blaine, she moved on to greet Finn who had just arrived. And it was nothing short of hilarious to see Mildred grab the front of his shirt and yank his face down to her level so he could get the cheek kissing treatment as well.

"Kurt!"

Suddenly a short brunette woman barreled into Kurt and pulled him into a huge hug.

"Rachel," Kurt said pulling away. "It is good to see you too."

The young woman eyed Blaine curiously. "So this is the infamous Blaine Anderson," she said.

Blaine smiled and nodded, "So you are the infamous Rachel Berry."

Rachel beamed, "I don't know about infamous, but I am famous yes. I'm one of the stars on that amazing new show _Sing!_ I'm sure you've seen it."

Blaine vaguely remembered seeing the show once or twice; it had a musical drama format that was really popular. He didn't really remember seeing Rachel in it though.

"Rachel is Finn's fiancé," Kurt reminded him. "And she was one of my best friends in high school."

"It is a pleasure to meet you," Blaine said smiling at her.

"I know it is," Rachel gloated. "So what is your favorite episode of _Sing!_?"

* * *

"Please take the bed."

Blaine shook his head stubbornly, "It is your bed, and you should take it. I will take the cot."

Kurt glanced at the canvas cot that he'd salvaged from the attic. He didn't even remember the last time anyone had slept on it, but it was still much better than sleeping on the floor. To be honest he was very grateful he had found something else since this was seriously awkward enough. Now if only Blaine would stop being so freaking polite.

"Honestly, I don't mind sleeping on the cot. Take the bed," Kurt replied.

"As your former doctor I order you to sleep in the bed," Blaine said, grinning. "You've not been well and you need a good night's sleep."

Kurt frowned, was he really going to play the doctor card? Still from the look on Blaine's face Kurt knew there would be no further arguments.

"Fine," Kurt sighed dramatically and he pulled back the covers on his bed. "Goodnight Blaine."

"Goodnight Kurt," Blaine said, turning off the light.

Kurt lay in bed for several long minutes willing his mind to shut down so he could get some sleep, but it didn't come easily. Knowing that Blaine was sleeping in the same room made Kurt feel decidedly too nervous to sleep. He concentrated on slowing down his breathing, and focusing on clearing his mind.

All of a sudden there was a loud crash that instantly made sit up in shock, "Blaine?"

Blaine groaned in what sounded like pain, and Kurt reached for his nightstand and turned on the lamp there. It seemed like the cot wasn't as sturdy as he thought it was because it had completely collapsed with Blaine on top of it. Kurt slid off the bed and went to Blaine's side.

"Are you alright?" he breathed.

Blaine winced and nodded, "My back hurts a little bit, but I will be fine."

"I'm sorry about the cot, I guess there was a reason we hardly used it," Kurt apologized.

"It's no big deal," Blaine replied, sitting up and stretching. A gasp escaped his mouth and a flash of pain crossed his face.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Kurt asked.

"Who is the doctor here?" Blaine complained. "It is nothing serious, I assure you."

"Sorry for caring," Kurt muttered. "Next time I won't ask."

Blaine frowned, "I'm sorry Kurt, doctors are horrible patients. It is a proven fact. I swear that I'm alright, just a little sore."

"Come on," Kurt said grabbing Blaine's arm. "Get into the bed."

"That won't be necessary," Blaine replied. "I can sleep on the floor."

"That is out of the question," Kurt said. "We are flying back to California and jet lag is already going to be a bitch, you need a decent sleep."

"Alright," Blaine agreed and together they got on the bed.

Despite his earlier sleeplessness, Kurt was asleep in less than a minute.

* * *

When Kurt woke up he felt more relaxed and comfortable then he had in a long time. He lay there thinking about how relaxed he felt, how he didn't really want to wake up fully to start the day and get rid of this amazing half dreaming state. He succeeded for several long minutes until he realized something peculiar that brought him to full wakefulness. Warm breath was hitting his face every few seconds.

His eyes snapped open and the sight before Kurt was so confusing that it took him a minute for him to remember the events of the previous night. He slept in the same bed with Blaine last night, and now Blaine's face was mere inches from Kurt's. He realized that his legs were tangled with Blaine's and Blaine had a warm arm across is waist.

Blaine looked so incredibly peaceful when he slept and Kurt couldn't tear his away from his face. He knew that Blaine was handsome, but he was nothing short of breathtaking up close. Kurt was sure that he could easily stare at this man like a piece of art forever. His heart beat painfully in his chest as he remembered that they weren't really in a relationship, he would never have this man as his for real.

Blaine's breathing started to change like he was waking up and Kurt momentarily panicked, but realized there was nothing he could do. Blaine's beautiful hazel eyes fluttered open and he sleeping looked up at Kurt.

Blaine smiled then, leaning forward. Kurt froze, unsure of what was going on. It became apparent in seconds as Blaine's lips met Kurt's for the first time.

* * *

AN: Yes they finally kissed! But they are not a couple yet, and there will be some craziness in the chapters to come! Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed this story, I really appreciate it. I'm truly always grateful to hear what you all have to say about this story. Thank you so much for reading, and I hope to have the next chapter done the same time next week.


	13. Chapter 13

**Slow Fade**

**Chapter 13**

Blaine was having the most amazing dream. He was snuggled up next to the incredibly handsome and exceptionally famous Kurt Hummel in bed. It was a fantasy because this was something Blaine knew really couldn't be true. And since this was a really amazing vivid dream, he couldn't resist trying to manipulate it into a direction he would rather take it. Kurt was stunning, his hair tousled, his eyes sleepy but gorgeous, and he seemed so incredibly real that Blaine leaned forward to press his lips to Kurt's.

Kissing Kurt was nothing short of heaven. His lips were soft and pliant and Blaine simply melted at the touch. Kurt looked at him in complete utter shock for a second and then he reciprocated the kiss. The kiss grew heated, Blaine's tongue suddenly found his way into Kurt's mouth. And that is when it struck him at last, he was really making out with Kurt Hummel. The realization hit him so hard that Blaine pulled away gasping, staring at the other man in shock.

Kurt and Blaine shared a tense look that made Blaine feel like he was started to blush. And then just as quickly Kurt was gone. He fled from the bed and ran to the adjoining bathroom, the door slamming behind him. Blaine sat there in shock, trying to control his breathing, _what just happened_? Blaine couldn't deny that he was starting to have feelings for Kurt, feelings that were definitely not just platonic.

With every passing day that Blaine spent in Kurt's company, there was a growing undeniable attraction. At this point Blaine was sure that his feelings were more than his initial star struck awe. He had come to know the real Kurt Hummel, the one the cameras never showed, and Blaine found that man incredible. In all his years on earth Blaine had never met a man who had the same balance of compassion blending with a great sense of humor and a sarcastic bite. Blaine had been trying to deny the feelings he felt for Kurt for weeks now, and now with one foolish mistake he had completely ruined it all.

Except Blaine couldn't really find it in himself to regret the brief kiss he shared with Kurt. Unfortunately it seemed that Kurt didn't have the same opinion. It would have been better had the kiss really been just a part of his overactive imagination, but really kissing Kurt was a dream come true. Blaine was concerned how this would have long lasting consequences but the sting of Kurt's rejection was enough to deal with for now.

Blaine got out of bed, stepped over the carcass of the failed cot and dug some clothes out of his beg. Once he was dressed, he made his way downstairs. When he reached the kitchen, Burt was already there sipping a mug of coffee as he read the paper. He glanced up as Blaine entered the room.

"Morning, Blaine."

"Good morning," Blaine said, trying to sound casual.

"Kurt still asleep?" Burt asked curiously.

"No," Blaine started, feeling nervous suddenly. "He's in the bathroom."

Burt chuckled, "No doubt he is doing his skin care regimen or something."

"Right," Blaine said, helping himself to coffee before sitting down.

"I've been meaning to talk with you Blaine," Burt started, and suddenly Blaine felt his nerves on edge. Even though he wasn't really dating Kurt, Burt was going to pull out the 'overprotective' father card once more.

"What is really going on with you and Kurt?"

"What do you mean?" Blaine asked, keeping his expression neutral the way he always did as a doctor during the times when he suspected something wrong and didn't want to upset his patients.

Burt looked at him searchingly, and Blaine could tell at once that he wasn't fooling the man at all. "Listen, I know my son and he has never been subtle when he likes someone. Kurt can't stop staring at you, and then you are always looking at him. It is a wonder you haven't crossed wavelengths yet. So be straight with me, I don't want to see him hurt."

"I-," Blaine paused, not sure how to proceed. Burt waited patiently, giving him time to process his thoughts. After a long moment, he finally decided to start from the beginning. "I've always been a fan of Kurt's work and I have admired him from afar for a long time. When I starting working as Kurt's doctor I was thrilled, but I had to be professional, be a doctor. Now that this whole pretend boyfriend thing started, I was at a loss how to approach Kurt, but he was very clear that he wanted to be friends and not acquaintances. And with each day I just feel—drawn to Kurt, and yes for me it is starting to feel beyond the realm of friendship."

Burt nodded, "Thank you for being honest with me. Kurt worries too much and has a habit of keeping things in sometimes, and he would have tried to change the subject if I had said anything to him about it. And now I have to give you the obligatory Dad warning to treat my son with respect and don't hurt him or else."

Blaine smiled, "Point taken sir."

"Another thing," Burt said. "I also wanted to thank you for looking out for Kurt out there. I know Finn does the best he can, but frankly these strange medical problems Kurt is having, worry me. I know you are just doing your job, but I really am grateful for how you are looking out for my boy."

"It is a pleasure," Blaine breathed, smiling.

"I would also appreciate a phone call every now and then. I know Kurt is an adult, but I will worry if I don't know what is going on with his health," Burt replied.

"I will be sure to call you, sir," Blaine said.

"And don't ever," Burt warned. "Call me sir again. I'm Burt to you."

"Of course, Burt."

It was the start of a beautiful friendship.

* * *

Awkward was how the rest of the day played out. When Kurt finally arrived at the breakfast table he acted as though nothing had happened that morning. He spoke casually to his family and even to Blaine, but the doctor realized quickly that Kurt was avoiding all eye contact with him. There was an underlying tension that seemed to cling to the two of them and Blaine wondered vaguely when it would end. Something was going to happen, but for now it was a waiting game.

Blaine and Kurt didn't speak to each other during the whole drive back to the airport in Toledo, nor during the first hour of their flight back to California. The entire cabin of the plane was silent and Blaine was looking out the window to the clouds below, when Kurt finally broke the silence.

"What happened today Blaine?"

Blaine turned and looked across the aisle to where Kurt was watching him carefully. He didn't look as though he was angry or even accusatory; instead Kurt looked fearful and completely miserable.

"I don't know if there is an adequate excuse I can give to you," Blaine said at last.

"Then don't make excuses," Kurt said simply.

"I'm not trying to," Blaine replied. "But I also don't want to do anything that will ruin our friendship."

Kurt frowned and stared at Blaine hard, "Do you have feelings for me?"

Blaine sucked in a breath hard since it somehow felt like the oxygen in the cabin was suddenly missing. For a long moment he wanted to deny Kurt's implication, to try to back to the easy friendship they had before. But after that morning was there really any going back? The kiss was like a scarlet letter on his mind that would sear away on Blaine's soul regardless of his words. Besides that fact, Kurt had kissed him back which gave Blaine hope that he prayed wasn't false.

Blaine's eyes met Kurt's and he finally spoke, "Yes, I think I always have."

Kurt looked at him shock and what Blaine fear was disgust before he reacted in the most confusing way possible. He smiled in a way that lit up his entire face.

"Me too," Kurt said. "That kiss was the wakeup call I needed, both figuratively and literally. I can't stop thinking about you, and being your friend doesn't feel like enough anymore."

Hope that Blaine had never dared to believe was possible stirred in him. The famous, fabulous, and incredibly talented Kurt Hummel was confessing his feelings for him. The old Blaine would have been star struck and fallen down at Kurt's feet in adoration. But now Blaine didn't see a celebrity in front of his eyes, he was simply Kurt. Kurt who was terrified of needles, loved his family, and was insecure of admitting his feelings. And it was the man not the star that Blaine could feel that he was starting to fall for.

"Say something, Blaine," Kurt said desperately, unshed tears in his eyes.

Blaine unbuckled his seat belt with shaking hands, stood and moved to sit down next to Kurt. Blaine felt Kurt's nervous gaze on him and Blaine encouraged him with a gentle smile.

"No Kurt," Blaine replied. "Being friends isn't enough anymore."

Kurt's eyes lit up in surprise and amazement and suddenly Blaine couldn't stand it anymore. He leaned forward and caught Kurt's lips with his own in the most amazing and gentle kiss. All too soon though, Kurt pulled away and looked at him.

"So what does this make us Blaine?" he asked.

"Well the world already thinks of us as boyfriends, why should we dispute that?" Blaine replied.

"You mean—" Kurt started.

"Kurt Hummel, will you be my boyfriend for real?" Blaine asked.

"Do you even have to ask?" Kurt asked, grinning widely. "Of course I want to be your boyfriend, I'm sick of pretending."

"Me too," Blaine replied.

And during the remainder of their flight, Blaine and Kurt continually reaffirmed how they felt for each other. And when the paparazzi took pictures of the 'star-crossed lovers' walking through LAX that night, they had no idea how right that expression truly was.

* * *

AN: And we finally have Klaine! I had so much fun writing this chapter, and I will saw that we have now reached the turning point of the entire story. I enjoyed writing Burt and Carole as matchmakers since I think they would pick up on Kurt/Blaine's feelings towards one another and would give them both a nudge in the right direction. In the next chapter we will see how Kurt and Blaine are dealing with their new boyfriend status and there will be another visit from Dr. Wes. Thanks to all of you amazing people who have reviewed, it really is a huge encouragement. Next chapter should hopefully be up in a week, thanks for reading!


	14. Chapter 14

**Slow Fade**

**Chapter 14**

"So what do you think?"

The Asian doctor stepped back and paused for a moment before he answered. "I'm not sure Kurt, all your tests are still coming back normal and your anemia seems to be cured at least temporarily by the transfusion."

"So you are no closer to discovering what the actual problem is?" Kurt asked, his irritation getting the better of him. "So I will have this hanging over my head forever?"

"Not forever Kurt," Blaine said, squeezing Kurt's hand reassuringly. "There are still some tests to run, we just need a clue to know what direction to go in."

"This is so frustrating," Kurt complained.

"Medicine is not always an exact science," Wes admitted. "But we are not giving up."

Kurt nodded and turned to look at his boyfriend. Their eyes locked and before he could stop himself he had leaned forward and pressed his lips to Blaine's in a heated kiss.

"What?" Wes gasped, staring between the other two men in shock. "Did I miss something?"

Seeing the completely baffled look on Wes' face made it impossible for Kurt and Blaine not to laugh.

"Oh the look on your face is priceless!" Blaine said once he caught his breath.

"You would think he had never seen two men kiss before," Kurt remarked, grinning widely.

Wes frowned, "Seriously what is going on here? Fake boyfriends don't kiss each other like that."

"Well," Blaine started to say with a shrug. "It isn't exactly fake anymore."

"And this," Wes said, his eyebrows quirking in curiosity. "Is a recent development?"

"Last weekend, we realized are feelings aren't platonic anymore," Blaine answered, sharing a smile with Kurt.

"You do realize Blaine," Wes said seriously. "That your involvement with Mr. Hummel here means that you no longer can be unbiased enough to have any say or control over his care. I will still listen to your suggestions of course, but I will follow my own instincts and if that differs from yours then so be it."

It might've sounded a bit harsh, but Blaine nodded readily, "I understand completely."

"Well then," Wes said smiling. "I hope you are both very happy together."

* * *

It had now been three weeks. Three glorious weeks that Kurt Hummel had been in his first real relationship with sexy doctor Blaine Anderson. There was never a dull moment with Blaine around, and Kurt found himself falling for the man more with each passing day. It was a near seamless transition going from fake boyfriends to real ones, and each day they were feeling more comfortable with their new relationship status. Dating was no longer a publicity stunt, and it gave them a new freedom to spend quality time in each other's company.

During the week Kurt and Blaine kept very busy with their day jobs. Kurt was hard at work on the set of his newest movie, and during his free time during the day he worked on marketing his new fashion line. Blaine had finally adjusted to the presence of paparazzi at the office and while there was still a few hanging around the office, the majority were probably off bothering a real celebrity. He was back in the swing of things at the office and his patient load kept him quite busy.

It was during the night, however that Blaine and Kurt finally got to spend time together. They no longer feared the media and so they boldly went out together to restaurants, coffee shops, and even the occasional celebrity party. When going out every night got to be a little tiring they spent time together cuddling together and watching bad reality tv. Through all this time they learned so much about one another, and Kurt and Blaine were realizing very quickly just how compatible they really were with one another.

It was the evening of their three week anniversary and Kurt was sitting inside one of Los Angeles' top French restaurants waiting for Blaine to arrive for their date. While he waited, Kurt briefly looked over the extensive menu and tried to decide on what he wanted.

"You're Kurt Hummel!"

Kurt looked up when he heard his name and saw two young women standing in front of him looking obviously excited. One had curly blonde hair, and held a pen and paper in her hand and the other was a brunette and was clutching her phone in her hand with a death grip.

He smiled at them, "That's me, and who do I have the pleasure of meeting?"

"I'm Melissa, and this is Claire," said the blonde. "We saw you and we wanted to say hi since we are huge fans."

"Our boyfriends say hi too but they were too embarrassed to come over," Claire says disapprovingly and motions with her head to a table where two young men are glancing at the girls and looking increasingly uncomfortable.

"Thank you, it is nice to meet you both," Kurt said gratefully.

"Can we get your autographs," Melissa said nervously. "And a picture?"

Kurt signed the papers they held out and posed with them each for a picture before he felt a buzzing in his pocket. He looked away from the girls and he pulled out his phone to see a message from Blaine saying he had just reached the restaurant and would be coming in shortly.

"Was that from Blaine?" Claire asked excitedly.

Kurt distractedly looked up at her and before he could think of how to answer, she spoke again quickly.

"Oh I'm sorry, that's none of my business!" Claire replied. "It's just that we are such huge fans of you both, we think you are the cutest couple in Hollywood!"

"Yes, we are diehard Klainers!" Melissa said giggling.

"Klainers?" Kurt asked in confusion, not sure how to process the weird direction this conversation had taken.

"As in Klaine, your couple name Kurt and Blaine smashed together equals Klaine. There are already so many of us Klainers out there supporting you," Melissa replied.

"Um," Kurt starting trying to think of a response. "Thanks."

Melissa and Claire flounced off at that moment and Kurt was fortunately saved from saying anything more eloquent. But just at that moment Blaine arrived looking as handsome as even. Just seeing him standing there immediately relaxed Kurt and he stood to give his boyfriend a proper greeting. A tender kiss and a quick hug were exchanged and Blaine sat down across from Kurt looking extremely happy.

"Who were they?" Blaine asked in curiosity glancing towards where the young women had finally returned to their table. When they caught sight of Blaine, their resulting giggles could be heard from across the busy restaurant.

"Apparently they are diehard Klainers," Kurt replied dryly.

"Is that a good thing?" Blaine asked in confusion.

"Apparently Klaine is our couple name and they fans of our relationship," Kurt explained.

Blaine grinned, "I'm a fan of our relationship as well, does that make me a Klainer?"

"Sweetie, I don't think it works that way," Kurt replied gently, before pressing a brief kiss to his boyfriend's lips across the table.

The conversation flowed as they dine on the most tender duck and mouthwatering wine. Kurt was glad that they weren't bothered at all during the meal, though people did notice them. There were hushed conversations around the room and more than one person snapped some pictures with a phone, but the couple didn't let it bother them. Eventually, however they paid their bill and made their way out to the parking lot.

Kurt and Blaine stood outside the chauffeured car that Henry had brought up to the front of the building.

"This has been an amazing night," Kurt said, gazing lovingly into Blaine's eyes.

"I know," Blaine replied. "I don't want it to end."

Kurt paused briefly as indecision flickered across his face before he swiftly kissed his boyfriend hard. Blaine deepened the kiss and brought his hands up to Kurt's waist before they pulled away breathing heavily.

"Spend the night," Kurt breathed.

Blaine's eyes widen briefly, but he smiled then. "Are you sure?"

Kurt kissed him again tenderly before grabbing Blaine's hand and pulling him towards the open car door.

* * *

Blaine couldn't believe how incredibly lucky he was. He knew without a shadow of a doubt that he was in love with Kurt, and though he had yet to say the words he was pretty sure that Kurt knew the truth. Spending time with a Hollywood actor seemed so daunting at first, but now Blaine couldn't imagine a life without Kurt around. As scary and vulnerable as he felt to know that he loved Kurt, he knew he could never stop those feelings from consuming him.

Tonight was their one month anniversary as a real couple, though he had actually known Kurt for almost three months. The day they met was on such different circumstances and Blaine never would've been able to predict how their bond had blossomed out of the seemingly professional doctor/ patient relationship. While Kurt was no longer experiencing any symptoms, there was still the apparent threat over his head that the actor had complained about a number of times.

Blaine looked over at the passenger seat of his car where a bouquet of roses and a wrapped gift were sitting. Though their relationship had reached a new level the night after their date at the French restaurant, there were still many more milestones to go. And to be completely honest, Blaine was looking forward to each and every one of them with Kurt.

He pulled up to a stop, turned on his blinker and he smiled realizing that he would be seeing Kurt in only a couple minutes. Blaine's office was a twenty minute drive from Kurt's mansion, and usually by the end of his drive he was very impatient.

The light turned green and he made his turn down Kurt's road. Blaine drove steadily, gaining speed, when all of a sudden he heard the sound of an impact. Metal crashed against metal, and suddenly Blaine could only see the airbag suddenly swell from the steering wheel. When his mind could finally comprehend that this was happening, that he was in a car crash, the adrenaline wore off and the pain hit him so hard he was seeing spots. Blackness filled Blaine's vision and before he knew it he submitted to the waves of unconsciousness.

* * *

AN: Yikes, poor Blaine! Sorry about the evil cliffhanger, but I promise it is necessary. I hope you enjoyed this (mostly) fluffy chapter with a great big dose of craziness at the end. Next chapter we will see what happened to Blaine and Kurt's reaction, so I hope you will stick around for that. Thanks to all you amazing people who have continually encouraged me, your feedback keeps me going! Thanks!


	15. Chapter 15

**Slow Fade**

**Chapter 15**

"_There has been an accident."_

With those five words, Kurt felt that his world had been shattered irreparably. Minutes ago he felt light as a feather, like nobody could bring him down from the high that was loving Dr. Blaine Anderson. And now Kurt feared that only heartbreak would follow.

"What do you mean an accident?" he hissed into his phone as soon as he could bring himself to speak.

"He was sideswiped in a hit and run accident. From what I was told, the police were passing by and were on the scene almost instantly. They had to use the Jaws of Life to get him out, and Kurt he wasn't conscious!"

Kurt swallowed and tried to control his raging heart. "Where is he Cooper?"

* * *

"Kurt, do you want some coffee or something?" Finn asked as he watched Kurt pace back and forth in the hospital waiting room.

"I couldn't possibly even think of drinking anything," Kurt muttered. "Why is it taking so long?"

The door to the waiting room opened and suddenly a young man approached them with Wes following closely at his heels.

Wes reached Kurt first and spoke quickly, "I'm Blaine's doctor, I will find out what I can."

Kurt nodded his thanks before looking at the other man. He was tall and had dark unruly hair, blue eyes and dazzlingly white teeth. If he didn't know better it still wouldn't have taken Kurt long to realize that this was Blaine's brother Cooper Anderson. The irony was not lost on Kurt that despite trying to arrange a meeting for a few weeks now, it took a situation like this for Kurt to finally meet Blaine's brother.

"So you are the man that has Blaine acting like a love sick puppy," Cooper remarked.

"It is nice to meet you at last, Cooper," Kurt said. "Even if I don't feel much like talking to anyone at the moment."

"Don't sweat it," Cooper said with a sigh. "I'm pretty freaked out too. I called our parents, but nobody answered."

Kurt then noticed his brother watching the scene and motioned Finn over, "Cooper this is my step-brother and agent, Finn Hudson. Finn, this is Blaine's brother Cooper Anderson."

Finn and Cooper shook hands briefly but before anything else could be said Finn got a call on his phone that he ended up taking in another room. Kurt forced himself to sit down in one of the hard plastic chairs and he put his hands through his hair, for once not caring if he messed it up. And as much as he tried to stop it, Kurt felt hot tears start to well up in his eyes. He couldn't lose Blaine, Kurt cared for him in a way that he had never cared for anyone else before. And he hadn't even told Blaine that he was in love with him yet, and now Kurt wondered if he would ever get his chance.

"Blaine is going to be alright," Cooper said sitting down next to him. "He's always been so strong."

The Cooper that Kurt was seeing today was so unlike the Cooper Kurt had heard of from Blaine in the last month. The man before him wasn't acting arrogant and ridiculous, and he wasn't cracking jokes. But then this was probably the way that Cooper manifested his anxiety, and he was probably trying to reassure himself more than Kurt.

After several long tense minutes Wes finally emerged from the emergency area and approached Kurt and Cooper. His expression was grim.

"Is he alright?" Kurt demanded springing from his chair, no longer able to be patient.

"He is in surgery," Wes replied.

"Surgery?!" Cooper gasped.

"He has internal bleeding from the impact, and while it doesn't seem to have occurred in an area that is life threatening, it is still a large bleed and he has lost a lot of blood," Wes explained. "He is going to need a transfusion and if you would like to donate blood Cooper, that would be helpful."

"I would be happy to," Cooper agreed.

"I want to help too," Kurt said.

"While your anemia is getting better, it would be against my better judgment to allow you to donate. Besides just having a transfusion rules you out as a candidate," Wes replied kindly. "Your job will be to help Blaine through his recovery."

"Is he–" Kurt paused, not willing to voice his worry.

"While I can't make any promises, Blaine is young and healthy and he should pull through this. He will need lots of sleep and when awake he will be in pain. Besides the bleeding Blaine has fractured his wrist, has a minor concussion, and has a nasty cut on his forehead. And really as awful as it seems, it truly could've been much worse."

* * *

The first thing he felt was pain. Granted it was muted and still felt a bit numb, but there were so many other places on his body that hurt so bad. As he slipped into consciousness he could hear the sound of a heart monitor, and other sounds that he immediately placed with a hospital. I work at a hospital his brain told him, but then he remembered that he worked at an office. And then he heard it.

It was easily the most beautiful sounds he had ever heard in his life. It was the sound of a person, no a man, and he was sobbing. As he focused in on the sound, he heard a voice and could make out the words.

"Blaine, please wake up. I don't know what I would do with you."

"I love you, I never got the chance to tell you, but it's true."

"I love you so much; I couldn't bear to lose you."

And suddenly his taxed brain suddenly connected the dots. _Kurt. _Kurt was here with him and the person hooked up to the heart monitor was him. He was a doctor, he made people well, and now here he was a patient. When Blaine thought about why, he remembered a jarring impact and so much pain. Drawing on all the strength he had his eyes cracked open as he blearily looked out.

Beside him Blaine heard a gasp and suddenly he felt Kurt grab his hand.

"Blaine do you feel that?" Kurt asked apprehensively.

"Yes," Blaine said his voice scratchy. "What happened?"

"Some jerk crashed into you and ran," Kurt said, obviously trying not to let the venom in his voice. "You had surgery since you had internal bleeding, and you have a concussion and a broken wrist."

"So that's why I hurt so much," Blaine remarked.

Kurt's eyes widened and he pressed Blaine's call light. "I'm so sorry you hurt so much," he said.

"It isn't your fault," Blaine insisted.

"But you were driving to my house," Kurt said. "If you had–I couldn't bear it."

"But I didn't," Blaine replied. "I will be fine."

The nurse came in at that point and shot some pain medicine into Blaine's iv, and then left again.

"We just found each other," Kurt said continuing their conversation. "I don't want to ever lose you."

"That's how I feel about you," Blaine whispered, his eyes slipping shut.

"There is something I need to tell you," Kurt replied, taking a deep breath. "I'm in love with you."

Unfortunately Blaine had already fallen asleep, the pain medicine doing their work all too fast. Kurt leaned down and pressed a soft kiss on his forehead before sitting back and watching the rise and fall of Blaine's chest. Seeing the man he loved hooked up on machines like this was not something that was easy for him to see, and it brought back awful memories from his teenage years. Unbidden tears sprang from his eyes and he wiped them with one hand, sniffling. He wasn't going to let his emotions get the best of him.

Suddenly the phone at Blaine's bedside started to ring and Kurt grabbed it quickly to stop the noise from waking Blaine. The man still slept thought, apparently the medicine had put him into a deep sleep..

"Hello?" he said into the receiver.

"Kurt?"

Kurt smiled despite himself. Out of all the people that could be on the other end of the line, it was the one person that he wanted to talk to the most.

"Dad," Kurt breathed. "I take it you've heard the news."

"I'm sorry to hear about Blaine," Burt replied. "Finn told me what happened. How is he?"

"He is out of surgery right now, and the medication put him to sleep," Kurt replied. "As far as I know he should make a full recovery."

"That's good," Burt said. "And how are you Kurt?"

For a split second Kurt wanted to sugar coat his feelings. He was an actor, he could make in believable even. But this was his father, and he was always honest with him.

"Not great," Kurt sniffed. "I thought he was going to die."

"I'm thinking about flying out there," Burt answered.

"No Dad, you really don't have to do that," Kurt said. "I'm better now that I can see Blaine. It's just–"

"Just what?" Burt asked.

"Seeing Blaine lying there so helpless," Kurt started. "It reminds me of when you had your heart attack."

"There is a big difference between me and Blaine," Burt said. "I was in a coma, I was middle aged and I still made it. Blaine is young and was banged up, but it sounds like he will pull through just fine."

"You're right," Kurt admitted. "It is just that I think I'm in love with him. Seeing him hurt, makes me hurt."

"I know that," Burt replied. "It was pretty obvious how you felt for him when you visited. And I know he feels the same way about you."

Kurt felt warm all over and smiled despite himself, "Thanks Dad."

"Any time you want to talk kid, don't hesitate to call," Burt said. "I will still fly out there if you want me to."

"I'll keep you posted," Kurt agreed. "Thank you Dad."

"Anytime Kurt," Burt said, and then the line went dead.

Kurt hung it up and looked again at Blaine's battered but beautiful face. Blaine was going to be alright, he was going to get over this, and then when he was healthy again Kurt would tell him the truth about his feelings. It would only be a matter of time.

* * *

AN: Sorry for keeping you waiting extra long with that awful cliffhanger, but I hope it was worth the wait. In the next chapter there will be more Klaine moments as Blaine recovers from the accident. Thank you to all you amazing people who have continually encouraged me with this fic, your feedback keeps me going! Thanks and Happy Glee Day!


	16. Chapter 16

**Slow Fade**

**Chapter 16**

It had been a month since Blaine's accident, and while the police weren't any closer to finding out who hit him, Blaine was getting better every day. At first he was in a tremendous amount of pain and was so hopped up on pain killers that left him so dopey that he was asleep more than he was awake. With time and a great deal of patience Blaine eventually started to heal, first his head, then his incision, and eventually his broken wrist.

Kurt had been amazing throughout the whole ordeal and Blaine was finding that he was falling even more in love with the incredible man every single day. The actor had taken some time off of work and Blaine stayed with him during his recovery. Even though Kurt wasn't a nurse, he care for Blaine with such love and compassion, that Blaine was sure he wouldn't have gotten better treatment if he was still in the hospital.

During this time Blaine and Kurt finally settled into their relationship and while the novelty had finally worn off, they were still incredibly dedicated to one another. While the media had a field day when Blaine had his accident, there had been some scandal with some teen starlet that had taken most of the focus off of them at last. And while they still couldn't go many places without being recognized, it never really interfered with their lives to the same degree anymore.

"Blaine?"

Blaine looked up to see Kurt standing in the doorway looking every bit like the immaculate film star he was. Just the sight of the man made his whole body quiver with longing, and Blaine couldn't believe how lucky he was to have this incredible man as his boyfriend. And because it had been driving Blaine crazy for the last few weeks, he couldn't help the words that slipped out.

"I love you."

Kurt's eyes widened in surprise and he looked as if the wind had been knocked out of him. For one small moment Blaine was terrified that he had said the wrong thing. But then the edges of Kurt's mouth quirked up in to a smile.

"I love you too."

Blaine stood and narrowed the gap between them, and Kurt met him. Their lips found each other in a sweet yet passionate kiss that left them breathless.

"I knew from the moment I met you that I was going to fall in love with you," Blaine whispered in Kurt's ear.

Kurt smiled, "I used to be sad that you were only my doctor."

Blaine kissed him again, and that soon grew heated. Before he knew what was happening, they were slowly moving towards the bed, their lips never leaving each other's. The fell on top of the mattress with Kurt landing solidly on Blaine.

"I love you so much," Blaine whispered between kisses.

Kurt smiled and opened his mouth like he was going to say something when suddenly Kurt started to seize. Blaine extricated himself from under Kurt and followed through with what his medical training told him to do. He felt numb and incredibly terrified at seeing the man he loved suffering, and when Kurt's tremors ceased and he started breathing normally in a deep sleep, Blaine finally let the tears fall.

This was exactly why he was no longer fit to be Kurt's doctor, he was much too attached to function. He felt fear well up in him and Blaine figured it was probably not a good thing that he knew exactly how much Kurt's life was in danger right now. They had obviously not solved the problem even though it had been weeks since his last symptom, and now Blaine knew they would have to work even harder to try and solve the issue.

He pulled out his cell phone and dialed a familiar number, it rang for just a moment before being answered.

"Blaine?"

"Wes, Kurt just had another seizure."

Blaine could hear his normal stoic and professional friend curse, "I had a feeling there was still something we were missing, but he had been healthy for so long."

"I know," Blaine said, trying not to cry. "We still have a problem."

"All I know is that I'm about to start digging through my medical textbooks to see if I can figure this out," Wes replied.

"Me too," Blaine muttered.

"Have Kurt come down to the office when he can," Wes said. "I have a feeling there are many more tests in Mr. Hummel's future."

"Kurt is going to be so happy to have more shots," Blaine muttered sarcastically.

"How are you doing Blaine?" Wes asked seriously.

"I'll be back to work in a week," Blaine said. "I get my cast off tomorrow."

"I wasn't talking about your injuries Blaine, though I'm happy you are feeling better," Wes remarked. "How are you taking all of this with Kurt?"

"Not well," Blaine admitted. "It feels too much like last time."

"It's not," Wes replied.

"I can't lose him Wes," Blaine said. "I'm in love with him."

"I know that," Wes said kindly. "It was obvious to me from day one. You guys both thought you were so clever with your sneaky little glances at each other."

"Kurt is everything to me," Blaine replied. "Seeing him hurt makes me hurt."

"Blaine, Kurt is sick yes, but he's not terminal," Wes pointed out. "Don't forget that."

"I won't," Blaine said, looking at Kurt's chest rise and fall. "I'm going to have to let you go."

"Take care Blaine," Wes replied. "Let me know when you guys are coming to the office."

Blaine ended the call and looked at Kurt for a long moment before he sighed and forced himself to look away. There was another call he had to make.

* * *

AN: Well I'm back another update at last, though I have to admit this was a tough one to write. I also apologize that this is pretty short, but I didn't want to keep it hostage any longer. In the next chapter there will be more insight into Kurt's mysterious illness, and just so all of you are aware the conclusion is coming soon. I'm guessing that there are only 5 chapters or less until this story reaches the end. And thank you to all you amazing people who have continually encouraged me with this fic, your feedback keeps me going!


	17. Chapter 17

**Slow Fade**

**Chapter 17**

Kurt was not a happy camper. It had been such a long time since he had been sick that it felt completely wrong that it was now bothering him again. Deep down he'd hoped that it was gone for good, but unfortunately that wasn't the case with him. Wes had put him through a full battery of tests, and of course that included a multitude of needles. The only bright spot was having Blaine by his side throughout his ordeal.

There was another thing that was really starting to bother Kurt, and that was Blaine's reaction to the reappearance of Kurt's illness. Kurt was thrilled to have a boyfriend who loved and cared for him so much, but it was beginning to feel a little suffocating at times. Blaine was starting to treat Kurt as though he was made of porcelain, like he would break at any minute. Kurt had always been a fiercely independent person of course, so it was hard for him to rely on anyone, even his boyfriend.

"Kurt, have there been any other symptoms?"

Kurt was pulled away from his thoughts at the sound of his name, and he looked up at Wes. "Not really," he answered.

"You couldn't sleep last night," Blaine pointed out.

Kurt gave him a slightly irritated look before turning to Wes again. "I didn't think that a little bit of insomnia was a symptom."

"You may be right," Wes said gently. "But at this point pretty much anything out of the ordinary can be a symptom."

"I just had a lot on my mind," Kurt replied. "My career is being put on hold because of this crazy illness, I'm worried that word will get out to the paparazzi, my boyfriend was nearly killed because of a hit a run driver, and now my own father is calling me twice a day just to check up on me."

The last remark made Blaine flush and look guilty. But then it was his fault for calling Burt and telling him about Kurt's recent seizure. Kurt didn't want his father to worry about him especially when he had his own heart condition, but Blaine was keeping a promise. Kurt wanted to be mad at Blaine but then he realized that he only did it out of concern and respect for Burt, and really Kurt couldn't attack him for that.

"Even so, I still have to consider everything," Wes replied, pulling out a thermometer and holding it up to Kurt who opened his mouth. A minute later it beeped and Wes pulled it out to read the results.

"100.2," Wes read. "You are running a low grade fever."

"Great," Kurt muttered.

"That was his original symptom," Blaine remarked, his brow furrowing in concentration.

"Great so now I'm getting the same old problems all over again," Kurt said in annoyance. "I wish one of those tests you keep putting me through would actually show something."

"Kurt," Blaine started.

"You know what," Kurt snapped. "I've had enough for today, thank you." And without another word he stood and stormed out without another word.

Blaine sighed and gave his friend an apologetic look, "I'll talk to him."

"Actually I need to get going, tell Kurt to call me when he fells up to it," Wes said kindly, packing up his bag.

* * *

When Blaine found Kurt, he was pacing in his bedroom and looking absolutely furious. Blaine walked over to him and put a steadying hand on his shoulder.

Kurt visibly deflated and turned to face him. He opened his mouth to speak when Blaine silenced him with a searing kiss.

"I know you are frustrated Kurt, but we will get to the bottom of it," Blaine said a moment later.

"I'm just so tired of all the shots, X-rays, MRIs, and who knows what else," Kurt said with a sigh. "I just feel like my health keeps getting worse all the time, and I guess I just reached my breaking point. I was always such a diva."

"I love you," Blaine said softly, kissing Kurt again gently. "And I don't care that you are a diva sometimes, it is just part of your irresistible charm."

"I love you too," Kurt replied with a small smile. "I never thought I would have such a hot doctor for my boyfriend. Makes me never want to watch Grey's Anatomy again, when I have my own McDreamy right in front of me."

They kissed again, both trying to show each other just how much they loved each other through their kiss and it was just getting heated when suddenly Blaine pulled away and pulled out his buzzing phone from his pocket. He looked at it stunned for a long second.

"What is it?" Kurt asked.

"It's the Los Angeles Police Department," Blaine replied, putting the phone up to his ear and accepting the call. "Hello—yes this is Dr. Anderson."

Kurt watched as Blaine answered a few questions and saw that his boyfriend suddenly seemed tense and anxious because of what he was hearing. When he finally hung up the phone with shaking hands he looked at Kurt stunned.

"They found him," Blaine said breathlessly. "They found the person who hit me!"

* * *

"Hello, I'm Detective Peters, you must be Dr. Anderson."

Blaine nodded and shook his hand, before turning to Kurt who was holding his other hand. "This is my boyfriend Kurt Hummel."

The detective's eyes widened in recognition, but fortunately the cop was very professional. "Please take a seat," he said, before moving to sit behind his desk.

"The reason I asked you to come down today is because we recently apprehended a suspect on a DUI charge and when we searched his vehicle we came up with some rather curious evidence. Besides this his vehicle had damage to the front which fits with your accident Doctor."

The detective then set before them three photos.

Blaine gasped, "But that's my car! And—he had a photo of me?"

"Blaine look, he had a photo of my house too," Kurt remarked looking at the third photo.

"These were found in the glove compartment of his vehicle, though when we questioned him, he denied all knowledge of the photos," the detective replied.

"Why would he hurt Blaine, how did he get those photos?" Kurt exclaimed in outrage.

The detective slid a fourth photo across the desk and this one was a mug shot of a grim looking white man with a bald scalp, course black beard, and dark beady eyes,

"This is Frank Webb. He's had a number of previous charges ranging from DUIs to theft, to assault, but he was also suspected of being involved in a few hate crimes, but there was never enough evidence to full support it," the detective explained.

"Hate crimes?" Blaine asked, exchanging a glance with Kurt.

The detective sighed, "We think he was involved in three attacks against gay men."

Blaine shuddered as he looked at the face of the man who nearly killed him. With such an evil man out there it was remarkable that he was still breathing. Next to him Kurt was tense and fuming, but when he looked at Blaine he squeezed his hand reassuringly.

He looked back up at the detective, "So he wanted to hurt me because I'm gay," Blaine said. "It was premeditated."

"We can't charge him with a hate crime since we don't have proof in the other cases, but yes we agree that it was planned," the detective replied.

"This is all my fault," Kurt said, burying his face in his hand.

"No it isn't," Blaine protested.

"If it wasn't for me putting you in the spotlight, this psycho never would have come after you," Kurt said, wiping his eyes furiously. "I've been in the public eye for years, I'm used to it. You didn't ask for this."

"First of all how do you know he went after me because of my association with you and secondly I knew what I was getting into," Blaine argued and grabbed Kurt's other hand and stared in his eyes. "I always knew that there could be negative consequences, this is not your fault Kurt. I won't let you blame yourself."

Kurt sighed and looked he wanted to say something else, but he just sighed and nodded. Together they both turned to look back at the detective who had been waiting patiently.

"There is another problem," the detective said with a sigh. "We also found evidence that showed that Blaine's accident was only one part of his plan."

* * *

AN: The plot is thickening, and is going to get even crazier in the next chapter! I'm so sorry that it has taken me so long to update this story. Life got in the way and every time I wanted to write I had to do something else. I think things will get better in the next few weeks so I will try to keep you guys from waiting too long with the next chapter. Thanks to all of you who have stuck with this story, I hope you liked this, and your response definitely encourages me to keep writing!


	18. Chapter 18

**Slow Fade**

**Chapter 18**

"_There is another problem," the detective said with a sigh. "We also found evidence that showed that Blaine's accident was only one part of his plan."_

"What are you talking about?" Kurt asked anxiously.

"We found evidence to support the fact that he was planning an attack on your person Mr. Hummel," the detective told him.

Blaine flashed an anxious glance to his boyfriend, before addressing the officer. "What do you mean? Why was he after Kurt?"

"The motive is pure speculation at this point," the detective admitted. "But we found several of the material inside his house that would be used to make incendiary devices."

"He was making a bomb?" Kurt gasped in complete shock.

"We believe that he was planning to make a car bomb based on the photos of your vehicles we found inside of his home," the officer told them.

"So not only was this man trying to kill me by slamming into my car, but he was also planning on putting a bomb inside Kurt's car to kill him," Blaine stated in annoyance. "I don't like this, why has this Frank guy targeted us? I know we've been in the news lately but by no means are we the only openly gay couple in Hollywood. I want answers"

"Like I said," the officer said. "At this point we can only speculate."

* * *

"I don't like this Blaine," Kurt complained once they were inside the car heading back to Kurt's mansion. "Why is he trying to kill us?"

"They caught him," Blaine said. "We don't have to worry about him anymore, he won't hurt us anymore."

"He was trying to kill you Blaine," Kurt said, wiping at his eyes. "And he almost took you away friend me. I couldn't bear it if I lost you like that."

Blaine pressed a soft kiss to Kurt's forehead, "Don't think of that. I'm still here, aren't I?"

Kurt leaned against Blaine's side, "I hate it that someone wants to tear us apart just when we've found each other.

"We are going to be together long after all of this is just some horrible dream," Blaine said. "I love you Kurt, no matter what our future holds."

"Our future," Kurt repeated, smiling up at his boyfriend. "I like the sound of that, and I love you too."

The couple slowly kissed and held each other silently the entire time that Henry drove them back home.

* * *

"Kurt, are you alright?"

"Kurt?"

Blaine quickly walked out of the bedroom and into the attached bathroom where Kurt was leaning heavily over the side of the toilet emptying the contents of his stomach. They had both been fast asleep when Kurt's sudden movements had alarmed Blaine. Kurt collapsed exhausted on the floor as he took a few quick breaths, no doubt to keep his nausea under control. Blaine sat down beside him and rubbed his back soothingly.

"What is wrong with me?" Kurt choked out. "I'm so sick of feeling so awful."

Blaine sighed, "You know I don't have an answer for you. I hate seeing you so miserable."

Kurt wiped his face where tears had started to track down his face. "I'm starting to feel like I have one of those crazy mystery diseases, and I need Dr. House to fix me."

Blaine scoffed, "Wes and I are every bit as capable as the fictitious Dr. House and neither of us is dependent on narcotics."

Kurt forced a small smile that came out as more of a grimace. "I know that, I'm sorry. I'm just so frustrated."

"Wes and I are frustrated too," Blaine admitted. "We have been looking up so many different diseases that I swear I could retake all my exams right now and pass with flying colors."

"I just hate feeling like my own body has betrayed me," Kurt said. "I hate feeling like it is never going to get better, and I'm going to die."

"Don't you ever say that!" Blaine exclaimed fiercely. Kurt drew back in surprise and looked at Blaine with wide, shocked eyes.

"I'm sorry Kurt," Blaine said quickly, the tone of his voice soothing. "I didn't mean to lash out of you like that. I just don't want to think of something happening to you. I'm already freaking out that some crazy person almost put a car bomb in your car."

"I'm sorry too Blaine," Kurt said. "I'm so scared right now. My Mom died of cancer when I was eight and I remember how she suffered right before she died. I don't want that to happen to me too."

"It won't Kurt," Blaine said, pressing his lips to Kurt's cheek. "I won't let it. You are everything to me."

Kurt smiled. "Well I think I'm going to brush my teeth so I can kiss you properly."

"Good, your breath stinks," Blaine joked, causing Kurt to swat him on the arm.

Blaine stood up quickly, and stood back to make room for Kurt to get by. Kurt pulled himself up and when he walks forward, his foot lands to the side and he almost stumbles. Immediately Blaine was beside Kurt and took his hand in concern.

"Are you having trouble to walk?" Blaine asked.

"No," Kurt told him unconvincingly. "I'm just tired."

Blaine frowned and stood back from Kurt and watched as he clung to the bathroom countertop. "Walk to me Kurt, and try not to hold on to anything," he told him.

"What are you trying to prove?" Kurt asked.

"Please, just do it," Blaine said urgently.

Kurt sighed and let go of the counter and started to walk a few steps towards Blaine. His feet were obviously uncoordinated and it told Blaine that they weren't getting the messages properly from his brain. Kurt stumbled slightly and gripped the countertop briefly before shuffling his way over to Blaine.

"I swear I'm not drunk," Kurt joked.

Blaine eyes lit up with amusement, but it didn't reach his face. "You have ataxia," he commented.

"What is that?" Kurt asked.

"Let's just say that we need to visit with Wes again," Blaine remarked calmly.

Kurt sighed, "Figures."

"Well I'm going to get dressed and call Wes," Blaine told him stepping out the door.

When he was inside the bedroom, his hands went through his hair as they often did when he was nervous. Blaine didn't tell Kurt that with each additional symptom that Kurt got, it made him more nervous. He was seeing the man he loved suffer from some unknown medical condition and he had never felt more helpless as a doctor. He was trained to help people and right now the one person he wouldn't help was the man he loved more than anyone else.

On top of that Blaine couldn't help but feel like he was missing something. No matter how many times he went over his textbooks, it was obvious that there was something neither he or Wes had considered yet. And that was seriously driving him nuts. He dressed quickly and found Wes' number in his phone, and Blaine was just about to dial it when he heard Kurt calling out from the bathroom.

"Blaine, can you come here for a moment?"

Blaine couldn't help the feeling of dread he felt as he set down his phone and made his way to the bathroom. Kurt was standing unsteadily next to the toilet, and he looked up nervously when Blaine walked in.

"Is that normal?" Kurt asked, pointing to the contents of the toilet.

Blaine took one look and frowned, his medical training telling him exactly what he hoped it wasn't.

"What's wrong?" Kurt asked, looking scared.

"I'm sorry Kurt," Blaine said, his tone was the one he used when telling patients bad news.

"What?" Kurt demanded.

"That isn't normal, you need to be admitted to the hospital for testing," Blaine said.

"What is going on, tell me Blaine," Kurt said frantically.

Blaine glanced again at the urine in the toilet that was far too dark to be normal, and his suspicions of what it meant grew by the second.

"I don't know for sure Kurt," Blaine replied. "But I think your kidneys are failing."

* * *

AN: Sorry about that evil cliffy, but we are starting to draw very close to the end of this story and things are going to get pretty insane before the end. There will definitely be 2 more chapters plus the epilogue, and we are very close now to finding out what is wrong with Kurt. Thanks to all of you who are sticking with this story, I hope you liked this, and your responses definitely encourages me to keep writing!


	19. Chapter 19

**Slow Fade**

**Chapter 19**

"Blaine, I'm scared."

Blaine squeezed Kurt's hand and glanced at the monitors that were currently giving Kurt's vital statistics. They had driven promptly to the same hospital where Kurt had the bone aspiration weeks ago, and this time they were very cautious about entering the hospital undetected by any photographers. Kurt was promptly admitted and had blood work done, and Blaine was trying desperately to control his nerves.

He didn't want to believe it was true, and it was unfortunate that his experience as a doctor made Blaine all too aware of what could happen if Kurt really was in renal failure. He wished he could scrub the information from his brain and be as oblivious as the families of his patients, but being well informed was his gift as well as his curse. And it was also difficult having a boyfriend who wasn't a medical professional, but was very astute and intelligent.

"It will be ok," Blaine told Kurt, though the words felt hollow in his head since he wasn't altogether sure he believed him.

"Don't sugar coat it Blaine," Kurt said. "What does kidney failure mean for me?"

"First of all I don't even know if it is kidney failure until your test results come back," Blaine replied cautiously.

"But you think so, and I know that your judgments are generally accurate. What does it mean?" Kurt asked.

"If you are in renal failure then it means that you might have to undergo dialysis, but a transplant wouldn't be out of the question either," Blaine said.

Kurt swallowed, but Blaine was saved from having to answer any more questions because Wes walked at that moment. Blaine felt his heart hammering in his chest when he saw the grim expression on his colleague's face.

"Wes?" Blaine questioned.

Wes sighed and walked over to them before turning to look at Kurt seriously, "Blaine was right, you are in renal failure."

Kurt took a shuddering gasp of breath and nodded, but he somehow managed to stay calm.

"What else Wes?" Blaine asked, knowing from his friend's expression that there was more bad news."

Wes looked down briefly at the paper in his hand hesitating before he answered, "Your blood work indicated that you have a low red blood cell count, so it looks like the anemia is back."

"Great," Kurt said sarcastically. "Another transfusion."

"The blood work showed something else," Wes continued, his gaze moving from Kurt to Blaine. "His liver enzymes are elevated."

Blaine felt his heart drop to his feet and as he looked at Kurt, he suddenly found he couldn't bear to see the man he loved suffering like this again. He felt like his heart was suddenly starting to race and he felt the panic rising inside him.

"Blaine," Wes said, his gaze concerned.

"I can't do this, I can't do this anymore," Blaine said, his hands running through his hair, breaking apart the gel. "Kurt, I'm sorry, but I have to go."

And without another word, glance, or response to the pleading cries Kurt shouted after him, Blaine left the room.

* * *

Kurt was numb. He hated hospitals, hated being sick, and he hated not knowing what was truly wrong with him. But all of that paled in comparison to how he felt when Blaine walked out of those doors. He couldn't stop the tears from falling and wondering if he had done something wrong. He loved Blaine so much that it was torture to see him walk out of that door when Kurt needed him the most.

After Blaine's abrupt departure Wes excused himself, leaving Kurt to his melancholy thoughts. He wondered if he had been wrong to leave his heart in such a vulnerable spot. Here he was with failing kidneys, anemia, neurological problems, and something funky going on with his liver and yet the thing he was the most scared of was losing the man he loved. Kurt found that in that moment he didn't fear his own mortality, but the thought of losing Blaine forever was horrifying.

"Hey bud, how are you doing?"

Kurt looked up startled to see his father standing at the foot of his bed, with Finn lingering uncomfortably by the door. It felt so good to see his family that Kurt almost smiled, but the thought of his situation and Blaine sobered him instantly.

"How did you get here so fast?" he asked. "I only got to the hospital a few hours ago."

"I was already in the air when you got here," Burt told him. "I was worried and thought you might need me and it looks like I was right.

Kurt nodded, but he didn't say anything else.

"Kurt, what is going on? Where is Blaine?" Burt asked, concerned.

"I think I'm dying," Kurt told him, sniffling to stop himself from weeping. "My kidneys are failing and now there is something wrong with my liver."

"You're not dying," Burt told him, though he didn't sound convincing. Kurt knew that it must be hard for his father to see him sick in a hospital bed after Kurt's mother died from terminal cancer all those years ago. "Where is Blaine?"

"He's gone," Kurt confessed, let loose the tears at last. "And I think for good."

* * *

Sobs wracked Blaine from the second he walked out of the room and Blaine walked as quickly as he could towards the deserted end of the hallway where he collapsed in a chair and cried. Though he had heard the saying lightning never strikes twice, he knew on a very personal level just how wrong that was. He loved Kurt so much and seeing him suffer made it feel like sharp pokers stabbed his heart. It was agony for him, and seeing Kurt like that was simply something that Blaine couldn't handle.

"Blaine, what are you doing?"

Blaine looked up to see Wes stand beside him, looking seriously annoyed for a change.

"I can't do it Wes," Blaine told him. "I can't see the man I love suffer and die again."

"Blaine you need to get over what happened in the past. Kurt is not Mark, and the situation is different. Kurt is not terminal and I think you need to remember that," Wes said sternly.

"It feels the same," Blaine protested. "He is going to slip away from me and I can't handle that. I can't do this again."

"Stop it Blaine," Wes snapped. "You are hurting Kurt when he needs you most and if you leave him now in his time of need, you will regret it for the rest of your life."

"Let me know if anything changes," Blaine said. "It will be best if I step away now Wes, I can't do anything else."

"I'm very disappointed in you Blaine," Wes told him. "And you are breaking Kurt's heart."

Wes left him, leaving Blaine to his miserable thoughts. As it was the image of Kurt lying helpless in that hospital bed, with his body fighting against him. The scenario was such a familiar heartache to Blaine that it devastated him completely. And yet this time was already worse because while he loved Mark, it was nowhere close to the everlasting love he already felt for Kurt in such a short time. Blaine knew now why doctors should never get involved with their patients, and this was going to tear him up in a way that nothing else had before.

Blaine was startled then to hear the beep of the elevator go off beside him, and the doors opened to reveal Kurt's driver Henry. The man always seemed pleasant and did his work without question and Blaine knew he'd been in the actor's service for a while now. Henry spotted Blaine and looked surprised to see him.

"Hello Dr. Anderson," he said politely.

"What are you doing here?" Blaine asked, curiously.

Henry held up a small paper bag, "Kurt asked me to bring him some regular food from home since he hates the stuff the hospital serves."

Blaine nodded, and his thoughts went back to Kurt as Henry walked down the hall. Could he really abandon the man he loved? Yes, he had no choice in the matter. If Kurt survived his ordeal he would find someone more worthy of his affections than Blaine. Kurt didn't deserve a man whose heart was already damaged beyond repair.

At that moment Wes walked back up to Blaine and scowled at him. "You should probably go Blaine, if Burt Hummel sees you hear he is going to give you a piece of his mind. Kurt is inconsolable."

Blaine didn't respond right away because something was bugging him. He thought of all of Kurt's wide range of mysterious symptoms, and how they didn't seem to fit any particular disease. He thought of the anemia, the kidney failure, and the seizures. There had always been something about Kurt's illness that didn't fit; there was always something they were missing, something that had never even been considered.

Blaine could see Henry entering Kurt's room out of the corner of his eye, and then it struck him. He turned to look at Wes, his eyes widening in dawning horror.

"What's wrong?" Wes asked.

"I know what's wrong with Kurt!"

* * *

AN: So Blaine knows what is wrong with Kurt at long last, but will it be enough to save Kurt? I know this cliffhanger is crazy, but in the next chapter things will mostly be resolved one way or another. Thanks to all of you who are still reading this story, I hope you liked this, and your responses definitely encourage me to keep writing!


	20. Chapter 20

**Slow Fade**

**Chapter 20**

"Don't eat it!"

Kurt looked up startled; a spoonful of soup stopped less than an inch from his mouth. Wes had burst through the door, suddenly not looking at all like the composed and calm physician that he normally was.

"What's going on?" Kurt asked, putting down the spoon in alarm.

"We think we know what's wrong," Wes explained. "Of course we still have to run some tests to know for sure."

"We?" Kurt asked suspiciously. "Do you mean Blaine?"

Wes didn't reply, but his silence was answer enough.

"What do you think is wrong with me?" Kurt asked, changing tactics.

"Like I said I don't know anything for sure," Wes replied. "But for now you shouldn't eat or drink anything and I need to take this away to be tested." He motioned toward the food.

The implication was not lost on Kurt, he gasped. "You think I'm being poisoned!"

"It would fit all your symptoms," Wes answered. "And it is something we've never considered or tested for in the past."

"If I'm being poisoned, does that mean it is too late for me?" Kurt said fearfully. "Am I going to die?"

"Please don't worry needlessly until we have some real answers," Wes said calmly. "If you have been poisoned then there are things we can try. We will take things one at a time."

Kurt nodded wordlessly, and watched as Wes took the container of soup and the bag of food that Henry had brought him. It seemed completely preposterous that someone had been trying to kill him, to poison him. He remembered Blaine's accident and the suspicious events surrounding it, and it all seemed to fit. Someone had been trying to kill him for a very long time, only they poisoned him slowly instead of taking him out quickly. Henry had been a trusted employee of Kurt's for years, but everything pointed to him being the one to poison him. He had access to the kitchen; it wouldn't be out of the realm of possibilities for Henry to poison him.

He felt tears start to trickle down his cheeks as the fear in his heart swelled. He missed Blaine so much that it felt like an open wound that would probably never heal. He wanted to know why Blaine had reacted like that; he wanted to know if there was something he had done wrong. Kurt felt like he had lost the love of his life and there was absolutely nothing he could do about it.

* * *

"What did you do?"

Blaine looked up startled from where he was standing in front of the lab to see Burt Hummel standing a few feet away.

Blaine sighed, and looked away. "I can't," he uttered softly.

"You can't what?" Burt asked. "You can't support him? Because if that is the case then you aren't the Blaine I thought you were."

Blaine looked at him sadly, "I can't bear to lose him."

"Look I get it," Burt replied. "You are freaking out about Kurt's illness, but that is no reason to completely give him the cold shoulder. He loves you, I can tell. Right now Kurt is more terrified of losing you then he is about dying."

"I love him," Blaine said. "I can't stand to see him suffer."

"He needs you Blaine," Burt told him. "Don't let him lose the man he loves, I fear he would never recover."

Suddenly the door to the lab swung open and Wes strode out holding a file in his hand. He gave Blaine a meaningful look and Blaine nodded and started to walk down the hall.

"What is it?" Burt demanded.

Wes glanced down at the paper in his hand briefly before meeting Burt's gaze steadily. "Kurt is suffering from arsenic poisoning."

* * *

"We come to you live from Los Angeles Regional Medical Center where Oscar winning actor Kurt Hummel is being treated for arsenic poisoning. A rep for the actor says that Hummel is expected to make a full recovery. Kurt's personal driver, Henry Castor admitted to the poisoning and was arrested last night."

Kurt turned off the television, he couldn't watch anymore. His head hurt, and he felt emotionally drained both physically and emotionally. Ever since Wes had told Kurt the truth, that he was being poisoned with arsenic, things had moved very quickly. He was immediately given drugs to counteract the poison in his bloodstream, which was thankfully not a lethal dose. And apparently the soup that Henry brought him earlier that day contained enough of the poison that it would have killed him. Realizing just how close to death he was, unnerved Kurt in a way that he never would have expected.

The detective who had questioned Henry came to talk to Kurt afterwards, and the story had finally came out. Henry admitted to the poisoning, in fact he was proud of it. He was a longstanding member of a extremist homophobic group and he made it his personal mission to take out one of the most obviously gay men in Hollywood. He had gained Kurt's trust over time and then he decided to slowly poison him over time until Kurt was killed, that way he could avoid detection as long as possible. Unfortunately Henry never anticipated Blaine Anderson to step in.

The cop had relayed how Henry had railed against Blaine's interference, how Henry had stopped poisoning Kurt for awhile to hopefully make Blaine stop snooping around. But when Kurt and Blaine became boyfriends, Henry decided to get Blaine out of the way. Henry had taken photos of Kurt's mansion, Blaine and his car to Frank so he would know who to target and things had almost gone to plan of course. Of course Frank was planning his own hit on Kurt if Henry's didn't work. It was out of complete desperation for Kurt to die that made Henry make his last foolish mistake to bring Kurt food.

"I don't understand," Kurt had said to the detective. "If he was trying to be so stealthy then why did he admit to trying to kill me."

"You must remember Mr. Hummel," the detective replied. "That this is a man who feels that your very existence is wrong. Yes he didn't want to be caught, he wanted to avoid that. But I believe that Henry is actually proud of what he did, and would never deny it."

It had made Kurt feel sick to his stomach to know that there were still homophobic jerks out there trying to ruin his life. He thought once that he would never have to deal with them when he left high school, but it seemed there would always be people out there hating him for who he was. And Kurt's proximity to the public eye would never change; he would always have haters no matter what accomplishments he made in life.

Suddenly there was a brief knock on Kurt's hospital door, and when the door opened Kurt gasped to see Blaine walk in and close the door behind him. Kurt was torn between wanting to scream obscenities at the man and wanting to hold him, but Kurt restrained himself. Blaine looked tired and miserable and when he drew closer to Kurt, he could tell that the man had obviously been crying.

"I'm sorry," Blaine said, his voice heavy with emotion.

"You're sorry!" Kurt gasped, frustration welling up in him. "I'm sorry if I missed something Blaine, but I thought we loved each other. You don't just abandon the person you love when they are lying in a hospital bed!"

"I know," Blaine replied. "And I deserve your anger."

"Good," Kurt said, though he was taken aback by Blaine's response. "Why did you do it?"

Blaine sighed and pulled one of the hospital chairs close so he could sit next to Kurt's hospital bed. He looked up for the first time, meeting Kurt's gaze head on. "I have a confession to make," he said. "I haven't been completely honest with you."

"What?" Kurt asked, his mind spinning through a dozen different possibilities.

"Two years ago I was engaged," Blaine started. Kurt stared in stunned silence, but waited patiently for Blaine to continue. "His name was Mark and we were so in love. Mark had diabetes since he was a child, but it was controlled when he got liver cancer."

Kurt gasped, "Oh Blaine."

Blaine put a hand up, "Let me finish or I never will." Kurt nodded. "He had surgery to remove the tumor, but it returned and metastasized so there was nothing we could do. He died two months before the wedding."

Blaine put his face into his hands then and wept silently for a minute and then looked up to face Kurt. "After his death I buried myself in my work, and honestly I never expected to find love again. You came into my life and showed me that there was more to life that I wasn't living, you changed me and made me a better man. Kurt I loved Mark, and I will never forget him, but what I felt for him was a candle compared with the inferno of feeling that I have for you. We are soul mates, heart and body and I never want to lose you."

"When I thought that," Blaine choked up. "When I thought that you were going to die, it felt like my world was ending. When Wes said that your liver enzymes were elevated it felt like the world was playing some cosmic joke on me. I would never be able to live with myself if you died and there was nothing I could do to stop it. I had reached my breaking point, and that is why I had to leave."

Kurt wiped an errant tear from his cheek, and grabbed Blaine's hand. "Don't ever do that to me again. I thought I did something wrong, I can't bear to lose you either."

"I'm sorry Kurt," Blaine said sadly. "I should never have left you. It was impulsive and so completely wrong. You didn't deserve that."

"I understand why you did it, even if it was hard to take," Kurt said. "I'm sorry about Mark."

"I'm sorry I hurt you," Blaine replied.

Kurt pressed a kiss to Blaine's hand, "I love you even when you are impulsive and aren't thinking straight."

"I love you even when your hair is flat and you are wearing a hospital gown," Blaine joked.

"You are going to pay for that Doctor Anderson," Kurt protested. "I'm still mad at you. Don't think you can get off that easily."

"I'm looking forward to that," Blaine replied, looking at him with so much love. "For the rest of my life."

"Forever," Kurt agreed hopefully.

And they sealed their pledge with a kiss.

* * *

AN: And there you have it, we have reached the end at last! There will still be an epilogue which I will try to get up in the next few weeks. I apologize that this has taken me so long since my mother was ironically enough in the hospital with kidney problems. She is better now and I've just now had the chance to write again. Thanks to all of you who have such with this story for so long and which I know that some of you already guessed the problem with Kurt, I hope you still enjoyed it. And I would love to hear what you have to say about this!


End file.
